I love you Greenpeace
by canadian-whitegirl
Summary: Jay and Emma obviously. Set when Sean and Emma break up because of Snake's illness and such. Jay and Emma are constantly fighting and Raditch sends them to Sauve. What does she tell them? What will happen between Jay and Emma because of what Ms. Sauve said? .. RE-EDITED ! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Get lost," Sean said to Emma, who was trying to apologize for not being able to go out tonight because she had to look after Baby Jack.

"We're over!" Emma yelled stomping away.

"Okay Greenpeace thanks for making that clear. I was so confused," Jay taunted sarcastically.

Emma just glared at the whole group and walked away. Sean was stupid to start hanging out with Jay Hogart, his girlfriend Alex Nunez, and Towerz. Emma walked home without even looking at anyone.

xxx

The following day Emma stood at her locker to get her books. Jay walked up and leaned against the lockers next to hers, "So Greenpeace, Seany was at the ravine last night with Amy. He's totally over you."

"Whatever Jay," Emma said ignoring the smirk that made girls fall to their knees, literally.

She walked away to her class and Jay watched her go, he laughed to himself. Taunting Emma Nelson was so much fun.

He walked over to Sean, Amy, and Alex. "What the hell was that Jay?" Alex asked not really bothering to hide her jealousy. Sean glanced at the forever fighting couple then left for class.

"I was just tormenting Greenpeace," Jay said with a shrug.

"More like trying to reel in something new to destroy. Whatever Jay, I'm done with your stupid game. We're through and I mean it this time. Don't call me," Alex said dragging Amy and walking away.

"Oh no, I'm so heart broken," Jay called after Alex sarcastically.

xxx

Sean was walking to class when he ran into Emma, he mumbled sorry and continued walking.

"Sean," she called after him. He turned and walked over to her.

"What Emma?" Sean said in an angry tone.

"Sean, I know we had a dumb break up but I'd like to be friends?" Emma asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah sure whatever," Sean mumbled and walked off. Classic Sean, never really said much.

Later that day Emma was protesting a the fact that the murals being painted in the hallways during school hours had toxic paint.

"Emma Nelson stop that right now!" Raditch said to her grabbing the papers from her hands. Her and Manny exchanged glances and headed towards the office.

"Girls, I said last time no more protesting. I meant what I said about Saturday detention. This Saturday, 8am, do not be late," Raditch said letting them out of his office.

They laughed it off, they had expected Saturday detention when they began the protest. It wasn't the first time and probably wasn't going to be the last.

The girls returned to their Friday afternoon classes and didn't even flinch about the detention.

On Saturday morning by 8:01am a group of trouble makers sat in the cafeteria. To the far left sat Sean and Jay at one table. A few tables to the right sat Hazel and Jimmy. In the back corner sat Toby all alone. In the opposing back corner sat Ellie Nash, Degrassi's resident goth.

Emma had heard she cuts, Emma wasn't one to believe rumors but she didn't doubt that Ellie was into self harm. Manny had not shown up to Saturday detention, so Emma sat in front alone at a table.

"No talking or walking. No chewing gum or eating until lunch. No MP3 players or Disc-man's. Silence, nothing else," Raditch said looking over everyone in he room. He left for his office and they all resumed conversations.

"Man, we should have done it. It would have been great," Jay said quietly thinking that Emma was out of earshot. She wasn't.

"Jay, stealing daddy's laptop may have been a great way for you to torment Emma but he's sick so it really isn't right," Sean said, if he and Emma were going to be friends then he couldn't be caught stealing Snake's new Alienware laptop. He eventually talked Jay out of it and they had left Snake's laptop alone.

"Dude, I know but still," Jay said glancing over at Emma. Emma was shocked about the conversation she had just heard. Jay was going to steal Snake's laptop. She really shouldn't have been shocked but she was.

"Real nice Jay," Emma called over getting up and going to leave the cafeteria.

"Shit, she heard you," Sean said shaking head. He knew better than to discuss this here.

"It's cool man, I'll talk to her," Jay said simply wanting to torment Greenpeace.

"What do you want Jay?" Emma said as she sat down in the staircase.

"I know what you think but you don't understand," Jay said sitting down next to her.

"Oh really? Because I heard I had to get my ass of an ex-boyfriend to talk you out of stealing a dying man's stuff," Emma said getting angry.

"Okay then you do understand," Jay said chuckling.

"Don't be an ass Jay, I could easily tell Raditch about that," Emma said with a glare.

"Oh no, Raditch. I'm so scared to end up here with you next weekend again," Jay said in a mock tone.

"Whatever," Emma said standing up. She had had about enough of this and was going back to the cafeteria. She'd much rather sit alone, then here in the stair case with Jay. Jay followed her back to the cafeteria with a smirk.

"Ah Mr. Hogart, convincing our better students to break the rules are we?" Mr. Raditch said strolling towards them.

"Mr. Raditch, I hardly think that Emma is a good student considering her Saturday detention," Jay said smugly.

"Mind your own business Jayson. Come on, let me escort you back to the cafeteria," Mr. Raditch said pointing down the hall to the cafeteria.

They entered the cafeteria and the group of them were running around and laughing together.

"Enough of this! Separate rooms for all!" Raditch yelled across the cafeteria.

xxx

Jimmy strolled casually down the hall. He had had enough of Raditch's crap. He knocked on the door to Hazel's classroom. "Hey Hazel, we're going for a walk. Everyone, come on."

They continued on grabbing Ellie, Toby, and Emma. "Can we not go get Sean and Jay?" Emma asked bitterly.

"I said everyone, and I meant it," Jimmy said opening the room where Sean was sent. He motioned for Sean to join them. He shrugged and followed behind the group.

"Emma, you go get Jay," Jimmy said pointing down the hallway at the door.

"No way in hell," Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sean sighed, "Whatever I'll do it." He walked down the hall and opened the door, "Jay, let's go. We're going for a walk."

Jay shuffled out of the room and smirk, great one more chance to torment Greenpeace.

"Hey Greenpeace," Jay said coming up next to her, "You're looking hot today." He snickered and Sean shook his head. He continued down the hall after the others.

"Jay, shut up. I've had enough of your shit today," Emma said walking away from him.

"Where does this go?" Emma asked pointing at the elevator when the passed it in the basement.

"Oh that goes to the roof," Jay said with a shrug.

"Oh man, that's wicked. Let's go," Sean said enthusiastically. Once out of the elevator they climbed the ladder. Sean, followed by Ellie. The Jimmy after Hazel. Toby was next and Emma followed suit. Jay was last to climb the ladder.

Once on the roof Hazel and Jimmy took off alone. Sean and Ellie headed in another direction and Toby was too scared to move. He was afraid of heights.

Emma wandered off to the far side of the roof. It was nice, fresh air and totally relaxing. At least it was until Jay arrived.

"Hey Greenpeace, enjoying the outdoors?" Jay snickered.

"Can you not call me that?" Emma asked angry with him.

"Fine, Emma," Jay said with a small smirk. Jay would call her Emma for about 5 minutes then resume calling her Greenpeace, it suited her much better.

Emma spotted Snake at his car in the staff parking lot. He was removing a box from his trunk with a smile. Emma squealed.

"What is your problem?" Jay asked standing next to her.

"It's Simpson, he passed all his final check ups with flying colors. He's coming back to school, look," Emma said pointing at Snake strolling towards the school.

Meanwhile, Sean sat down next Ellie on the roof. "Hey," Sean clunked down next to Ellie.

Ellie looked up at him with a questioning gaze, "Um, hi?"

Sean laughed, "You mind if I join you?"

Ellie shrugged, and Sean sat down with her. She glanced at him for a moment, and realized that he was staring at her, "What do you want?"

Sean shrugged, "I don't know. You're kind of cute you know that?"

Ellie snickered, "Nice attempt to get some bad boy."

Sean shrugged, "I'm not interested in hooking up. You're different, and you don't seem scared of me."

"No, your far from scary. But you don't seem freaked by me either?" Ellie said beginning to realize Sean's defined muscles and great face.

"Nah," Sean said shaking his head. She ran a finger up to the bottom of her sleeve and pulled it down revealing her cuts.

She looked at him again, "How about now?" He didn't respond, he only glided his hands over the cuts and slide his fingers into hers.

Jay and Emma came running over, "Raditch, he knows we're up here."

"Shit," Sean said and the group raced back to the cafeteria.

They met Raditch in the hallway, everyone with guilty smiles he didn't say anything, but he sent them all home for the weekend anyways. Jay laughed silently to himself, Raditch only let us go because he had no idea how to control us anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday Emma was running towards Degrassi in a hurry, she was late. Jay's orange civic pulled up to Emma. She looked over, "Greenpeace, you want a ride?"

"Um, okay," She said hesitating a little.

"Greenpeace, calm down I'm not going to kidnap you," Jay said with laugh.

She did not laugh, "Just drive."

He did as she asked and they headed into the Degrassi building together. "Ah , influencing our good students to go bad again I see," Mr. Raditch stopped them.

"Simply a coincidence," Emma said. Raditch nodded and let them go to class.

"Thanks," Emma turned before entering Ms. Kawn's class. Jay nodded and walked to his class. He walked in and sat down, the teacher was accustomed to his tardiness she didn't even mention it.

The bell rang for lunch after a while and they all shuffled into the cafeteria. Sean was seated with Jay in the back. "Emma," Sean called to her when she walked near by.

She sat down at the table. Far away from both Sean and Jay. She had seen Ellie and Sean. How had he moved on so fast? She was still hung up on him in ways she didn't understand. "Emma, what's going on?"

"Well, JT is off with the cool kids and refuses to associate with us uncool people. Toby is off sucking face with Kendra and Manny is being a total bitch," Emma said passing off half of her sandwich to Sean. It was more habit than anything.

"Manny being a bitch, never would have thought," Jay said sarcastically. Emma shot him a glare.

Before Emma could answer Ellie came and sat down and kissed Sean, Emma felt a pang of jealousy. Emma decided it was time to play his game too. "So Jay," Emma began turning to him, "are you going to be around the ravine tonight. I'd like to come check it out, we can hangout."

Sean turned away from Ellie with a shocked face, Emma smirked. Jay cleared his throat, "Um yeah but you won't be."

"That was rude. I'll see you guys around," she said slightly offended. Ellie had left to go talk to a teacher so Sean and Jay were left alone. Sean looked disgusted.

"What?" Jay asked not understanding.

"You stay away from Emma," Sean said seriously.

Jay laughed, "She came to me dude."

"Whatever," Sean got up at left.

xxx

Emma had on a short ripped jean skirt with a simple back tank top. She had felt taller and curvier lately. She smiled with her teeth, she had gotten her braces off yesterday. It made her feel older, prettier even.

She walked up the Degrassi steps. This was sure to get Sean's attention or at least Jay's enough to let her join him in the ravine. She walked through the hallways with confidence, it was an overnight transformation.

Sean spotted Emma and his jaw nearly dropped. She had totally changed overnight and now that Simpson was better maybe they could get back together. Sure he liked Ellie but he loved Emma. He'd spent too much time thinking and not enough talking to Emma. Jay had moved in.

"Hey Greenpeace," Jay said leaning against the lockers next to hers. She went through the things in her locker. It was approaching the end of the year and she needed to get rid of some things.

"I thought we had sorted out that you weren't going to call me that anymore," Emma said not even looking at him.

"Fine. How about Cause-Girl? I like it," Jay said with his classic Jay Hogart smirk.

"Whatever Jay, get lost," Emma said walking away.

Sean walked up to Emma in media immersion later that morning. "Hey Em, so I was thinking about us."

"Sean, you lost your chance. I thought I did this to try to get you back but now here you are and I'm not interested, I guess you're just out of luck. Besides you have Ellie now," Emma said in a smart ass tone.

"Whatever Emma, just stay away from Jay he's no good for you," Sean sighed and walked away.

She had had enough of people telling her what to do, especially Sean. Emma sighed and asked to be excused to the washroom. She wandered the hallways leisurely. Jay spotted Emma from behind. He stared at her perfect figure in the mini skirt, tank top, and converse.

"Hey Cause-Girl," Jay said walking with her.

"What do you want Jay, I'm really not in the mood," Emma said annoyed.

"What is your problem now, am I not allowed to have a conversation with you. God, your such an ignorant priss," Jay said completely annoyed. For once he just wanted someone to talk to. Emma slapped him across the face, leaving claw marks on his face. He didn't say anything when she stalked away and returned to class.

"Ah Mr. Hogart," Raditch began, "I see I'm going to have to get Ms. Nelson and have a meeting with the two of you in my office." Jay followed the school principal to the MI lab.

"Mr. Simpson, would you mind if I see Ms. Nelson in my office now please," Mr. Raditch said in the doorway. Simpson nodded and Emma followed Raditch to the office ignoring Jay. They sat side by side in the office chairs waiting for Raditch to return.

"Emma, can we stop this shit now? Raditch is always on our backs now. You want to be friends with Sean so why don't you just suck it up and tolerate me at least," Jay said. He had had enough of this stupid bickering between them. Besides Emma was hot now. What, no, Greenpeace was not hot.

"Jay, if you would stop being an ass then maybe I would tolerate you. I will be nicer when you are," Emma said matter-of-factly. Jay didn't answer because Mr. Raditch entered the room.

"Emma, I understand you never a violent person and I'm not sure what to make of this situation. I will be sending you to Ms. Sauve for a meeting," Mr. Raditch said.

"So what, like couples counseling?" Jay joked.

"Jayson, violence is a serious matter. Today at lunch, Ms. Sauve's room," Raditch said seriously. They exited the office and returned to class. The lunch bell came too soon. Emma and Jay both took their time going to Ms. Sauve's office. Jay arrived first. Emma shortly after.

"So glad you could make it. Now Emma why don't you start with your side of what is going on here," Ms. Sauve said hopefully.

Emma sighed, "Well Sean Cameron and I broke up because he could be there for me once he started hanging out with Jay. He was there when I broke things off and was being rude to me. Then he continued to torment me at school. During Saturday detention, I overheard him discussing with Sean how he was going to steal Mr. Simpson's laptop. I was upset so I left the room and he followed. Eventually he admitted he was going to steal it but Sean had stopped him. He continues to harass me and I got to the point where I slapped him."

"Alright, Jay do you have anything to add?" Ms. Sauve asked politely.

"No, that sounds about right," Jay said with a shrug.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the honest truth of what I believe is going on here. Sexual tension," Ms. Sauve said being completely serious.

The two teens burst out into laughter. This was ridiculous, no way was there any sexual tension between Emma and Jay. Neither Emma or Jay listened to another word the counselor said so she dismissed them. Everyone was back in class now and they walked together silently through the halls.

"Do you think she's right?" Emma broke the silence.

"Maybe," Jay answered honestly.

"Let's find out," Emma said dragging him into the janitor's closet. Jay leaned in and kissed her, he wasn't really trying but when their lips touched everything changed. They pulled away and stared for a moment. Jay pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again. This time slipping his tongue into her mouth, she didn't resist. They pulled away breathless.

"Em, what are we doing?" Jay asked her quietly. They were still forehead to forehead.

"Nothing this was a mistake," Emma said and she exited the closet. She tried to push her feelings for Jay away. She was not about to get her heart broken by Jayson Hogart, resident badass. Jay on the other hand wanted to be with Emma. Especially after that kiss, he was going to fight for this.

Emma hadn't slept that night. All she could do was replay this kiss between her and Jay over and over again. Yes, she had feelings for him. She hadn't realized these feelings until she had kissed him. After that her whole world seemed to have a different view.

That smirk that spread across his face when he tormented her went from annoying to charming. His shaggy brown hair that was hidden beneath his black hat was now adorable. She had tried to get rid of the feelings but it didn't happen.

She showered before school but she still looked and felt dead. She dressed in her light ripped jeans with her converse and a tight red tank top that stopped an inch before the top of her jeans. Her hair fell naturally down her back. She had little make up on and had skipped breakfast.

She walked out the front door and was frozen in place. Jay stood leaning against his orange civic waiting for her.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Emma asked coming down off the porch but keeping her distance. She wasn't sure how he felt. Yesterday she had told him there was nothing going on and now she wanted so badly to be with him.

"Emma, I thought you might like a drive to school. Besides, we need to talk. I don't care what you say Emma, we are going to talk about this eventually," Jay said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, get in the car," Emma said half angry, and half relieved that they were going to talk about what had happened.

Jay drove to the nearby park, and they both got out of the car. Emma spotted an empty bench, and sat down next to Jay.

"Emma, I know you said yesterday that the kiss meant nothing to you but it meant something to me and I'm not about to give up on you," Jay said breaking the silence.

"Jay, the kiss did mean something to me too but I don't want to get hurt," Emma said honestly.

"I know I'm not easy to trust but please Emma, I'm going to try my hardest not to hurt you," Jay pleaded with her.

"I'm not ready. If you prove to me that you are trustworthy then I'll give you a chance but not right now. We need to be friends right now, nothing more," Emma said quietly.

"Okay then, how about we hang out at the ravine tonight then," Jay suggested trying to be her friend.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later," Emma said and she stood up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Emma had on a short ripped jean skirt and white snake crop top t-shirt with her converse. Her phone went off, I'm outside, crawl out the side window and meet me -Jay

She smiled, as much as this was a test for Jay, she really did want to hang out with him. He could be funny when he teased her. She liked that he didn't treat her like she was going to break or snap at him because of the stress in her life. Wait, why was she thinking this about Jay, no stop.

"Hey," She said with a smile. She was trying not to let her grin get too wide, she liked being with him a lot. She just wasn't ready to trust him yet.

"Sup Greenpeace," he opened the car door and she slid in. He slid into the drivers seat and they drove to the ravine.

"Greenpeace I'm warning you this isn't your scene. Don't drink anything unless I get it for you from my trunk and certainly don't go off anywhere without me," Jay said trying to prepare her for this.

She laughed he smiled at her. He looked again and noticed no more braces and he outfit did make her look older and less prude Emma.

"You know what just stick with me, I'm not looking for sluts anymore anyways," Jay said trying not to stare at her. She smiled, 1 point for Jay. It would mean a lot to her if he kept that promise too.

They got out of Jay's car and she looked around. There was a fire going and drunk teens everywhere. Jay grabbed a few beers out of the trunk and sat at the empty picnic table near by. Emma sat down next him took one of the beers in his hand. "I didn't know you were into drinking Greenpeace," Jay said with a smirk.

"Yeah well that was all Sean," Emma said with a small smile.

"What do you mean it was Bam Bam?" Jay said curiously.

She shrugged, "It was like he did it without knowing. He put me on a pedestal and it held me back from having fun. I used to drink when he wasn't around like when Manny and I would party without him. Didn't happen often but it definitely happened."

"I don't believe in putting people on pedestals, it's stupid. We're all going to screw up sometime and if you're on a pedestal then it only makes things worse," Jay said being completely honest with her. The music was getting louder and Jay dragged Emma off into the brush and they came into a deserted area. It had a small pond and a grassy hill that lead down to it.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Emma said dropping Jay's hand. He was staring at her from behind, he grinned.

"Yep, it's amazing," Jay said. He then took his gaze off of Emma. Shit, just friends for now Jay. Emma broke his concentration.

"You're actually not that bad," Emma said sitting down on the hill.

"Well thank you Greenpeace," Jay said sitting next her. He could have easily slid his arm around her, that's how close he was. Emma's heart began to race. Emma no, she thought to herself, you are just friends.

She turned to him and a smile crept onto her face. He was looking at her. Their faces were inches apart, Emma realized what was about to happen and she stood up and went to leave, "Well I should be going."

Jay had realized that they both liked each other, at least a little. He stood up, "At least let me take you home."

She nodded and she went for his car. He pulled her away from it, "No way, we've both been drinking."

She nodded once again, god she liked Jay and she thought that he may like her why couldn't she say anything anymore. They started walking towards Emma's place. No one said anything for the first 5 minutes, then all of a sudden Emma felt Jay take her hand and intertwine his fingers in hers.

Jay was baffled at what he had just done. He never held a girl's hand, let alone Greenpeace's. He uses them and loses them. Damn it he was the new Bam Bam. She stopped them were they're ways home split apart.

"I'll take you all the way home, it's no big deal," Jay said continuing on. She didn't mind at all, although it was extremely late and she felt bad about him having to back track by himself.

She stopped when they got to her driveway. He took her over to the side window, he slipped in in front of her to help her down. She smiled as he set her lightly on the floor.

Before she knew it she had reached up and kissed him. He was kissing her back. They broke away, she was breathless. She had never had a kiss like that before. Damn he was good, she thought to herself.

He smiled and kissed her cheek and went to leave out the window. She caught his arm and he turned back to her, "The door has a lock, stay here. It's no big deal, you shouldn't be walking home alone after you've been drinking anyways."

He looked at her, "Em, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." Jay had suddenly changed, well it wasn't suddenly. He felt better about himself every time he was around Emma. He didn't feel like scum or trash around her. He felt like he belonged.

"Please, for me," She said stepping in closer to him.

He shook his head and kissed her again, "Besides, that kiss is enough to sober me up any day."

She smiled and nodded. He climbed back out the window and watched her climb into her bed from outside, and he walked home.

xxx

Emma asked to meet Jay that morning to meet her before school at the Dot. They needed to discuss what was going on. Jay was seated in the back booth waiting for Emma.

He was nervous, oh good, Greenpeace made him nervous now. Shit, he thought to himself. She walked into the Dot and sat down across from Jay. A smiled grew on his face, even hung over she was cute.

"Hi," She said nervously.

"Can we skip the small talk?" Jay blurted out. She giggled, alright he hadn't screwed up that bad.

"Okay, you remember last night?" She asked turning serious.

He nodded and smirked, "Couldn't forget it if I tried."

She smiled back at him, god he had never realized how hot she was. No, Emma was more that hot, she was beautiful.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out and covered his mouth with his hand. Her face flushed pink. "God, Em, I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out like that. I've never said that to a girl before. Shit, I'm not sorry I said it but I'm sorry how it came out," Jay managed to stop rambling and just sat there.

"Jay, it's okay. Thank you by the way," she smiled. She reached her hand across the table and took his.

"But we do need to talk about this, whatever this is. I don't want to jump into anything too serious," Emma said.

He ran his thumb back and forth on her hand and nodded, "I understand, it's okay. How about a date?"

She smiled, "Of course."

He smirked, god she was pretty when she smiled, or any time really. "Okay, how about I take you to the movies tonight?"

Jay had taken Alex to the movies before but it was more because she begged him to go somewhere other than the ravine. This was different though, he actually cared about Emma. Him and Alex only fought and had sex. It was going to be very different with Emma.

She nodded, "Alright, but first we have school." Jay followed her out the door and jogged over to open the passenger door for her. She smiled and slid in. He slid into his seat at they drove towards Degrassi.

"Jay, what are people going to think when we walk into school together," Emma asked quietly fiddling with her hands on her lap.

"I honestly don't care but apparently you don't want to be seen in public with the likes of me," Jay joked.

"It's not that, I'm just worried. I mean my Dad works at Degrassi and Sean will be there. He isn't going to take this well at all," Emma said trying not to sound so worried.

"Emma, calm down. It'll be okay," Jay said pulling into the parking lot in front of Degrassi. She climbed out of the car and walked to the front and waited for Jay.

He slid his hand into hers and they walked up the steps. They walked down the hallway hand-in-hand. Sean spotted them and stalked away from Ellie. He didn't stop until he had punched Jay square in the face. Jay held his face in pain.

"What the hell was that Sean?" Emma asked loudly. She turned to Jay, "Are you okay?" She touched under his eye and he flinched away. She glared at Sean and dragged Jay away. She dragged him into the girls washroom. It was empty so she locked the door. She cleaned the cut on Jay's face.

"I'm sorry Jay," Emma said leaning against the counter.

He shrugged, "It's okay. I'm fine, I kind of expected it from Sean. He told me to stay away."

Emma laughed, "And of course you didn't listen."

Jayson Hogart please report to the office, the intercom sounded.

"Probably to do with the punching," He said with shrug. She smiled sadly, he kissed her lightly and left. She sighed and made her way to class. She made her way into the MI lab and Simpson leaned against his desk.

"Hey Em, you left early this morning. Where were you?" Mr. Simpson asked lightly.

"Oh I had to meet someone at the Dot," Emma said with a shrug. The bell rang and Mr. Raditch appeared at the door. The two adults had a hushed conversation. Simpson nodded and Jay entered the classroom.

"There has been some changes to Jayson's schedule despite the time of year and he will now be in this class. Mr. Hogart you can take a seat next to Emma," Mr. Simpson said to the class. Emma smiled and Jay winked at her before sitting down. She logged onto her computer and messaged Jay.

Greenpeacexo: how did you get into this class?

BadBoyHogart: I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. Something about my attendance.

Greenpeacexo: I'm not complaining.

BadBoyHogart: me either ;)

Greenpeacexo: Ask to be excused after I do

BadBoyHogart: Okay

*Greenpeacexo has logged off*


	4. Chapter 4

Emma leaned against the lockers down the hall and waited for Jay. He came out the door and smiled at her. "Waiting for someone?" He asked walking up to her.

"Yeah I am," She smirked, "I think I'm going to go see if I can find him in the janitor's closet."

He shook his head and followed her into the closet. She closed the door, and leaned up against it. She bit her bottom lip and pulled him close. She pressed her lips passionately to his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifter her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his shaggy hair. Someone knocked on the door.

They broke apart and straightened themselves out. She opened the door. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw her stepfather standing there.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Mr. Simpson asked crossing his arms. She shook her head. They both looked down in embarrassment and walked back into class. They sat down in their seats silently.

Emma raced for the door when she heard the door bell ring that evening. She was home alone and Jay was here to pick her up for their date. She opened the door and smiled, "Hey you." The phone rang and Emma jumped, she walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" She hoped this would be quick.

"Hi Em," Sean's emotionless voice said.

"Sean, I'm kind of busy right now, what do you want?" Emma said beginning to get angry.

"Em, I just want to tell you that you need to stay away from Jay, he isn't a good guy. He's only going to use you. He'll agree to take you to the ravine and then fuck you and leave," Sean said bitterly.

"I can not believe you just said that! And besides, what I do with Jay is my business not yours. Stay out of it, god," Emma said angrily into the phone and hung up. She turned to Jay, he looked angry.

"What did he say?" Jay asked through clenched teeth.

"He told me to stay away, that you were going to fuck me and forget me. He told me you're not a good guy and stuff," she said and walked over to Jay. He looked really angry. She put her hands on his arms and he softened a little.

"Emma, please don't listen to him," Jay asked her quietly.

"Hey, I never said I was going to. He's totally wrong anyways, he said you'd take me to the ravine and fuck me and never come back. Is that what happened at all?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Em, I don't want to be that guy with you. Please, as much as everyone says you can't please trust me," Jay pleaded with her.

"Jay, I trust you. Just the fact that you've already proven Sean wrong means a lot to me," Emma said.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly, "Em, I know that you what my past is but I'm not going to pressure you if you don't want to do anything."

They sat in the movie theatre waiting for the movie to start. Jay had his arm around Emma and she fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"What are we?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean Em?" Jay asked looking down at her.

She sighed, "What are we doing? Like is there an us?"

He chuckled, "Well we are at the movies and there is a me and you so I guess you could say us."

She hit his chest, "You know what I mean."

He stopped laughing, "Okay sorry, I don't really know what we're doing and I would hope there is an us."

She looked at him and smiled, "I think we can be an us."

He moved a strand of blond hair out of her face, "Good."

She smiled, "We're on our first date and I'm asking all kinds of serious questions. God."

"I'm not complaining," he smirked and shrugged.

She sighed, "Can I call you my boyfriend? Please, you probably think labels are stupid but please."

He smirked, "I do, but for you I suppose I can, girlfriend." He kissed her on the lips lightly and kissed her lightly.

Last week Jay was Sean's new delinquent friend that was a bad choice, now he was exactly what Emma needed and wanted.

xxx

Her mom gave a smile at breakfast the next morning, "So Emma, what's going on with Jay? Your father told me he had to leave his class yesterday to pull you two out of a closet." Spike was never one to over react she wanted to understand the situation first.

Emma smiled, "We're more than friends but it's nothing serious."

Her mom smiled, "Okay then just no more closets please. Snake is worried sick. He said Jay isn't a very good student."

Emma flushed pink, "Mom stop, we just got together. We're trying to go slow."

Spike smiled, "Alright then."

Emma smiled and went back down to her bedroom, she sat on her bed and picked up her phone. She texted Jay's cellphone. It was Friday and they had gotten the day off. Some teacher meetings. Her mother was leaving with Jack. They would be gone all day.

Hey, where are you? Come visit me whenever. xo

She set her phone back on her bed and went to the bathroom. She turned on he water and undressed. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her body. She stepped out twenty minutes later and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Jay lounging on her bed.

She jumped, "Jesus Christ Jay! You scared the shit out of me! Turn around until I get dressed."

He smirked, "Your window was open." He got off the bed and turned around. Emma quickly jumped into some DCS sweat pants and a sports bra.

"Okay you can turn around now," she said reaching through her closet for a tank top.

He walked over to the closet and wrapped his strong arms around her bare waist, "You know I can deal with it if you don't want to put a shirt on. It's okay really."

He began kissing up her shoulder and neck. He nibbled on her ear and she tried to squirm away. He held on tight. "Jay, come on," she pleaded for him to stop.

He stepped away and she turned to face him throwing a simple black tank top on. She stepped closer to him and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to his height. She removed his hat and ran her fingers through his hair. She broke away breathless and he set her down lightly.

"Good morning Gorgeous," he whispered to her. She smiled and kissed him again, this time not pulling away.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He put his hands on her ass to help hold her up. Her fingers running through his hair again. He pressed her up against the near by wall and pulled away for air. He were forehead to forehead. She smiled, "I'm glad you decided to come visit."

He kissed her lightly, "My girlfriend wanted to see me."

Emma nodded, "Yeah she did. She's really happy your being so good to her."

"I would never be anything less. She's kind of important to me," Jay said letting her down on the floor.

"I thought you said you don't do pedestals," Emma grinned.

"I don't, there is a big difference between me thinking you are flawless and you being important to me. I know you are not perfect just like you know I'm far from perfect but you're still important," Jay said bushing the wet hair from her face. "You're a lot closer to perfect than you may think Hogart," Emma said letting her hands rest on his stomach. She leaned up and kissed him again.

Emma led Jay up the stairs, "You want food?"

He nodded and sat down on the couch.

Emma handed him half of a peanut butter sandwich, "Your quiet all of a sudden."

He sighed and spoke before beginning to eat, "I don't know it's weird that your dad knew where we were. I know he doesn't like me so I'm not sure how well he is going to take to us."

Emma laid her hand on his shoulder, "Jay, stop with the negativity. Things will work out. I'm not about to let you go because Snake is uneasy about you." She left to go upstairs for a minute.

Jay finished his sandwich and waited for Emma to come back. The door bell rang, Jay walked over and opened it. Sean. "What do you want Sean? Emma's probably not up for your visit right now," Jay said seriously.

"Jay, what the hell are you doing here?" Sean looked angry.

Emma came down the stairs, "What do you want Sean?"

"Em, what-" Sean was cut off.

"Don't call me that," Emma interrupted him.

"What is he doing here?" Sean asked pointing to Jay.

She chuckled, "He is here because we're together. He's actually a great boyfriend unlike some of my exes."

"Real nice Emma, break up with me and then say we can be friends then go and sleep with Jay, who I thought was my friend," Sean was looking angrier.

"We haven't even slept together, Sean. Stay out of my business. I was wrong to think we could be friends," She went to shut the door but Sean stopped her.

"Em, I came here to say I still love you and I want to be with you," Sean pleaded with her.

She laughed, "A little too late Sean." She shut the door in his face and turned to a pissed off Jay.

"What's wrong? That was just Sean being Sean. He'll get over it," Emma said taking his hand.

"Emma, he just told you he still loves you why are you standing here with me. You deserve someone better than me, even if it's Sean," Jay said looking down at her.

"What Jay? Used me enough now? God how could I be so stupid," Emma said walking around him.

"Em, that's not what I'm saying. Not at all, I want to be with you but you deserve better," Jay said catching her arm.

"Then be with me Jay. I'm here with you right now, Sean just told me he loves me, and now I am standing here with you instead. Jay you say you want to be with me but then you keep pushing me away," Emma said loudly.

"Emma, I'm not trying to push you away," Jay said angrily.

Emma let her hands rest on his stomach, "Jay, I want to be with you. Please don't try to push me onto Sean."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug, "Emma. I'm not pushing you onto Sean. I just want you to get what you want."

She hugged him back tightly, "I have what I want."

They sat down to watch a movie. An hour later Emma was asleep on Jay's chest. He got up to go to the bathroom. He laid her down gently on the couch.

He came back downstairs a few minutes later and Emma was pacing around the kitchen with her cell phone in her hand. "God why did he just leave without saying anything and not answer his phone. My boyfriend is being an asshole. Great."

Jay stood there with a smirk, she didn't even notice him. She got his voicemail again, "Answer your phone asshole."

She hung up and tried again. His voice mail again, "I'm sorry I didn't mean the last message please call me."

He finally cleared his throat and she turned. "Jay, I thought you left," she said putting her phone down.

"I figured that when you started ranting," he said with a shrug.

"My gosh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I swear," Emma said as her cheeks turned red.

"Em, it's fine really," Jay said.

"I'm sorry Jay," she smiled.

"Come here," Jay grabbed her arm with his classic smirk. That smirk made Emma's knees nearly buckle. He sat down at the kitchen table. She sat down on his lap. He pressed her lips to his. He put his hands on her hips and the kiss deepened.

She pulled away, "Better now?" He smirked and nodded.

"I'll be right back," Emma said going down stairs.

"Hey Em- your not Emma, where is she?" Spike said when she came in.

Jay looked at her, "Oh she is downstairs."

Spike sat down at the table, "You must be Jay."

"I'm Emma's boyfriend incase you were unaware," Jay said with a smile.

Spike laughed, "Sorry. It's just I asked Emma this morning what was going on between you two, she had the same smile on her face you did two seconds ago."

Jay smirked, "What did she call us this morning?"

Spike smiled, "She thought about it before she answered but she said that you two are more than friends which was clear from the beginning but she said it wasn't anything serious."

Jay shook his head, "It really isn't anything serious. We had our first date last night."

Jay's phone went off, it was work. "Look Christine I have go but can you tell Emma I'll call her later."

"You can go say goodbye if you want," Spike smiled. Jay nodded and went downstairs. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Em, I have to go but your mom is here. I'll call you later," Jay said through the door.

Emma came out of the bathroom. He kissed her lightly and pulled away. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in for another kiss. She kissed him passionately and tripped on her long pants. She screeched.

Jay bent down, "You better pray your mom didn't hear that one Greenpeace."

She laughed, "Get out of here." He kissed her one more time and left. She crawled off the floor. She was going to have a huge bruise on her ass to compliment the scratch down her back. She laughed and went upstairs.

She watched some TV and played with Jack the rest of the day. Before she knew it, it was 9pm.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walked down stairs and checked her phone, 1 missed call from Jay. She checked the message, Hey Babe, call me when you get this. I don't care what time it is call me if you want to talk. Bye.

She dialed his number, "Hey Hogart."

"Hey Greenpeace," he said with a smirk.

"Please can we stop with the Greenpeace," Emma said almost annoyed.

"I guess, but you have to stop calling me Hogart. Makes you sound like Sean or Towerz," Jay said trying to bargain with her.

"I can deal with that," she said with a giggle.

"So Emma, how is your ass, besides sexy because I already know that," Jay teased her.

She laughed, "That was a terrible attempt to flirt Jay. It's bruising and I have a lovely scratch on my back to match."

"I know it was and I'm sorry that was my fault," Jay said sympathetic to her cause.

"Okay, you're willing to take the blame for my fall I'll take it," Emma said with a smirk.

"You realize we have basically been together all the time since we got together," Jay said with a chuckle, "I have spent more time with you in the past week then I ever spent with Alex in the last year."

Emma laughed, "Thanks Jay, compare me to Alex. Makes me feel awesome." She was being completely sarcastic.

"Sorry, you are nothing like her for the record. Well you need to sleep. Goodnight Em," Jay said sweetly.

"Goodnight Jay," Emma said before hanging up the phone.

Emma rolled over in bed and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned until 230. She picked up her phone and dialed Jay's number. She got his voicemail and threw the phone on the bed. Why wasn't he answering? He had told her he would answer.

She heard her phone ring, "Hello?"

Jay sighed, "Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't the phone in time."

"Jay, I can't sleep. I know I shouldn't have called I just wanted to hear your voice," she said quietly.

"Emma, I want you to call me for anything, any time," Jay said seriously.

"Why me? Why are you being so good to me? Why not someone prettier like Manny or smarter like Ashley or someone you've known forever like Alex?" Emma asked seriously.

"Emma I'm not going through this," Jay smiled to himself just thinking about it.

"Fine, but come stay with me." Emma said pleading with him.

Jay sighed, "Em, I'll come just this once but do not make a habit of calling me and getting me into your bed. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Emma smiled, "I'll be waiting."

Jay showed up in under ten minutes, before getting into bed with Emma he locked the door at the top of the stairs. He slipped into bed next to her, "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey you. Tell me a story," Emma said poking his ribs.

He wrapped his arm around her, "Some other time, for now I'll hold you."

Her head was in the crook of his neck and she kissed it lightly, "I got so lucky with you."

"Emma Nelson, you are not the lucky one here. You are Emma Nelson, environmental crusader, smart beyond my imagination, knee-buckling beauty, and you chose me," Jay kissed her forehead.

"Jay, I thought you didn't believe in pedestals. That sounds like a pedestal to me," Emma said playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"What would you like me to say about you then?" Jay asked jokingly.

"Um, I don't know. Just something that doesn't sound like you think I'm the queen or something," Emma said quietly.

"Alright, fine. How about... Emma Nelson, always thinks about others, really cute, and isn't stupid?" Jay said with a chuckle.

"Better, I think I'll be able to sleep now," Emma said elbowing him in the side.

"Goodnight Emma," Jay said quietly.

"Goodnight Babe," Emma yawned and drifted off to sleep next to Jay. Jay fell asleep quickly and slept like a baby.

Emma began to stir and she opened her eyes to see Jay still with his arm around her. She kissed his palm then up his arm, his shoulder, and neck before kissing him on the mouth lightly. He smiled but didn't open his eyes, "Morning Em."

She nibbled on his ear, "Morning Baby." He smirked and opened his eyes. He kissed her lightly. She picked up her phone. 11 o'clock.

"You want to go for breakfast?" She asked sitting up. He smiled and nodded. She climbed out of bed. He hadn't noticed her lack of clothing last night.

She had on cute poke-a-dot panties and a small white tank top. She threw on her white jeans that were ripped at the knee. She put on a grey crop top. He got dressed and he left through the window.

She went up the stairs. Snake was seated at the table reading the newspaper and she could hear her mother and brother upstairs. "I'm going for breakfast with Jay. I have my cell. Call me if you need something," She called heading for the door.

Snake set his newspaper down, "Emma, I am not allowing you to see this boy."

"Snake, there isn't much you can do," Emma answered honestly, standing in the living room.

Snake stood up, and approached Emma. He stood in front of her angrily, "You will not speak to me like that young lady."

Emma stood her ground, "I like Jay, and you are just going to have to get used to the idea."

Snake raised his hand, while his face turning red. Emma cringed as she sensed what was going to happen next. Snake slapped his hand directly across her cheek, and Emma held her face in pain.

She looked up at her step-father with hurt in her eyes. His emotion immediately changed, "I'm so sorry Em."

She shook her head, and headed out the door to Jay's car. She regained her composure, and forgot all about Snake's momentary lapse in judgement.

She snaked her arms around Jay, "Hey You, long time no see."

xxx

"That's it," Jay said loudly in the car, "No more school for two months."

Emma laughed, "Two months hanging out with you. Couldn't get much better." He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. She turned on the radio. She smiled and sang.

It's been one week since you looked at me

cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry

five days since you laughed at me saying

get back together, come back and see me

three days since the living room

Jay laughed at her singing. She hit his arm, "Don't laugh at me. I love this song."

"Alright, alright, I do too," he admitted and sang.

I summon fish to the dish, although I like the chalet swiss

I like the sushi cause it's never touched the frying pan

hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes

big like LeAnn Rimes

because I'm all about value

They both laughed at the song and themselves. "We're going on a road trip," Jay said turning onto the highway.

"Where to?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise," Jay said. Continued on the road singing the ridiculous songs on the radio.

Emma woke up when Jay parked the car. She saw an incredible beach. She smiled, "Where are we?"

"Grand Bend," He answered stepping out of the car. The beach was beautiful. She got out and clapped her hands.

"This is perfect. Let's swim," Emma said excitedly.

Jay laughed, "Bathing suit?"

She giggled and shrugged, "Underwear?"

He smirked and yanked off his shirt. He threw it in the car and walked over to Emma. She slipped out of her shorts. Jay nearly had a heart attack. Her panties barely covered half of her ass.

He ran up behind her and covered her, "Jesus Emma."

"What?" She asked him confused.

"Your ass is basically hanging out," Jay said still covering her.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot," Emma felt her cheeks turn red.

"Here," Jay handed her his t-shirt, "Wear this in the water. It'll make me feel better."

Emma threw the t-shirt on and giggled, "Jayson are you concerned about other guys seeing my body?"

He glared at her, "Emma Nelson, you are mine. I prefer if you keep your hot body away from the eyes of the public. I like seeing it but I don't want to see it in public. Got it?"

She smiled, "Your so protective of me."

He shook his head with a smirk, "Why would I ever be anything less? You are important to me and I'm not about to let anything happen to you. Even if it is just another teenage boy staring at your ass."

She kissed him deeply. Her hands slid into his hair and he set his hands on her hips. She smiled against his lips. "I- I think I love you," she whispered quietly, "I know it's only been 2 weeks but it's true."

He looked at her seriously for a moment, she was scared. What if she had said it too soon? What if that pushed him away somehow? She bit her lip nervously, "Don't say it back unless you mean it okay? I won't be upset, I just wanted to be honest."

His expression didn't change, "Em, I love you too." She smiled and kissed him deeper than before. He held her tight against his body. She moaned a little against his lips. He slipped a hand up her shirt but she pushed it away and they broke apart.

"Jay, I know you have done whatever in the past and it's so not fair to you-" Emma said quietly. She felt guilty for not giving him what he wanted.

"Hey Emma, look at me. It's okay, if you don't want to I'll back off okay? It's fine," Jay said cupping her face. A tear rolled down her face. He wiped it gently away with his thumb. "Em, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head, "That's not why I'm crying."

"Em, what's wrong?" Jay asked completely concerned. He sat her down in the passenger seat and knelt down in front of her.

Another tear rolled down her face, "It's not that I don't want to do that stuff because I do but I don't want you to really see me."

"Emma, what do you mean?" Jay said sensing there was something more wrong than typical teenage girl body issues. She took a deep breath and lifted his t-shirt and her tank top. She showed the large bruise on her ribs. She didn't want to lie to him anymore.

"Oh my god Emma, who did this?" He said trying to get a good look at it.

"Snake, it started when," she sobbed, "I was leaving for breakfast, last weekend. I told him where I was going and he slapped me. I started being really careful not to be alone with him but yesterday he caught me alone. He shoved me down on the bed hard. I can't go back. I'm sorry I lied when I said he was okay with this, I didn't want you to worry about me."

Jay pulled her into a tight and hug she sobbed into his chest, "Emma, I don't want you to keep anything like that from me, ever again. Why are you still in the same house as him? Does your mom know? You can come stay with me if you need to."

Emma sobbed for a while, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Jay cupped her face, "Em, please you can't go back there. It's not good for you."

She nodded, "I know I just didn't know where I was supposed to go."

"Emma, you can always come stay with me. I don't know whatever made you think you couldn't," Jay seemed overly worried about her. She nodded and kissed him lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. She never wanted to let go. Emma knew he could keep her safe.

"Come on, we're going to get your stuff and going to my place," Jay closed the door and jumped in the drivers side. Tears fell down her cheeks all the way back to Toronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Jay held her hand trying to help her calm down. They pulled up in front of Emma's house. They snuck into the side window. Snake was home, but Jay kept an ear out for Snake he wasn't about to let him hurt the girl he loved again.

Emma scrambled through her closet grabbing all her clothes. Jay helped. They were headed for the window with everything they needed but she turned around and ran for her bedside table. She took out a picture frame and held it close to her chest. They climbed out the window and into his car and drove off. She still had the picture frame held close to her chest.

"Em, what's in the picture frame?" Jay asked breaking the silence. Emma set the picture down on her lap and smiled.

"It's 3 pictures, one of me and you," She pointed to the one Manny had taken of the couple laughing on the hood of his orange civic. Yes Manny and Emma had made up.

"This is me and Jack at the park last month," She pointed to the picture of her and her baby brother. "And this is one from the last day of grade 7," She pointed to the picture of Manny, Liberty, JT, Toby, and herself.

Jay pulled into his driveway. It was a small apartment building. She sighed, "I am so glad to be out of there."

Jay shrugged when they entered the apartment, "It's not much but it's all mine and it's home."

Emma smiled, "It's exactly what I need right now. My boyfriend and quiet. Thank you."

Jay grinned, "I didn't say it was quiet especially with us alone all the time."

She laughed when he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She stepped in closer and pressed her lips hard to his. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He guided them to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed in front of his. She laid propped up on her elbows.

"Are you sure Em?" Jay asked still standing. She bit her lit and nodded. She grabbed the edge of t-shirt and pulled him down on top of her. She slid her hands up his shirt and lifted it over his head breaking the kiss.

She stared in awe of his perfect chest. He laid down on the bed next to her and she straddled him. She kissed his lips quickly then down his neck and chest. He brought her back up and kissed her mouth. Emma removed her own shirt and grinned slyly at Jay.

Jay kissed her and flipped them so he was on top. He fumbled with her jeans and slid them off. She lifted her hips and his kissed her hip bones lightly.

She gasped already wet. She ran a hand through Jay's hair. Jay removed her underwear and teased her with his fingers.

"Jay," she whimpered bucking her hips. He grinned and kissed her mouth passionately. She slipped off his jeans and boxers. She stroked him softly, "Jay, get a condom now."

He kissed her again and reached into the drawer. He slipped on a condom and positioned himself. He slid into her carefully. She gasped and winced in pain slightly. She kissed him and nodded. He picked up his pace quickly. They were both panting within minutes.

"Oh Jay," Emma nearly yelled. He kissed her hard and put a hand on her breast. That sent her over the edge. He followed suit and collapsed next to her.

Emma sighed catching her breath and snuggled close. She laid her head on his chest and they drifted off to sleep.

She woke up still in Jay's arms, "Hey Baby," she said softly. He stirred and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too Jay," Emma whispered laying a kiss on his chest. She crawled out of bed completely naked and grabbed his discarded t-shirt and threw it on.

He smiled and teased her, "Now what am I going to wear?"

She grinned and tossed a pillow at him, "I'd like to say nothing but that would hardly be fair to you. Me being somewhat dressed and all."

"Alright then, I'll make breakfast in the nude if you take off the t-shirt," he said with a smirk. She laughed and tossed him boxers.

"Good try Hogart," Emma said leaving his room. He shook his hair with a smirk. He got up and put on his boxers, he walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He flipped through the channels. She say down next to him with coffee for the two of them.

"Yummy," she said taking a sip. He grinned and took a sip.

"Emma this coffee sucks, what are you talking about," Jay said with a sour face.

"Not exactly what I meant by yummy," She winked at him and set the coffee down.

"Wow," he smirked, "I really am rubbing off on you Nelson."

She shrugged, "I'm not sure that's it." She moved closer to him and whispered, "I think it may have been the amazing sex."

He grinned proudly, "Sorry I didn't catch that. What was it? I'm great in bed? Oh yeah, I knew that. Not the first girl to say that."

She hit his chest, "Shut up, I don't need to hear that."

He held his hands up, "Okay sorry." She smiled and kissed him lightly before skipping off the the bedroom to get ready.

"Come on, let's go to the Dot and get some better coffee please," she called from the bedroom hauling on some jeans. She slipped into a tight solid red tank top and went into the bathroom.

Jay grinned and strolled into his room. He threw on jeans and a white t-shirt. She came out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse. He took his keys and wallet and they left the apartment.

They arrived at the Dot for some better coffee and walked hand in hand inside. Emma stopped in her spot when she saw her mother at the counter. Jay laid a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Go tell her," He whispered from behind. She nodded and walked over to the counter.

"Hi Mom," Emma said quietly.

He mother turns to her and she gasped, he mother had a terrible black eye. "Mom, what happened?"

"Emma I'm fine, I just need to know. Did he get to you too? Is that why you left?" Spike looked distraught.

Emma nodded and looked down, "Yeah."

Spike hugged her daughter. "Emma I am so sorry. We can't go to the house, he has the rights because of the mortgage. I'm staying at a hotel. Where have you been staying?"

She pointed over to Jay who hung back a little. He nodded when Spike smiled at him. "Mom, you and Jack can't stay in a hotel. That's not right. Let me talk to Jay for a second. I'll see about you guys staying in the spare room."

Emma walked over to her boyfriend, "Jay, my mom and Jack are staying in a cheap motel. Can you lend your spare room? Just for a little bit." Emma looked at him with sad eyes and he nodded reluctantly. She smiled and kissed him quickly.

She nodded at her mother and she smiled and headed out the door, "Thank you Jay." Emma kissed him again. "I owe you big time Baby."

He nodded with a smirk, "I think we can figure something out."

They grabbed coffee and sat down in a booth. "So Emma, how are you going to repay me?" Jay asked smirking.

"Well, my mom won't bring Jack over until way later today so we have the day to do whatever you want in the apartment. I don't think we'll be, you know, with my mother around," Emma smiled embarrassed about the awkward situations that could cause.

"Well, there is one thing," Jay said and grabbed her hand.

Emma sat on the kitchen counter while Jay went to the bedroom for something. She was told to sit right there. He returned to the kitchen with a condom. She smiled.

He stood in between her legs and smiled a little, "Okay, this is going to sound terrible but since we got together I have this reoccurring dream that we, you know, on the kitchen counter. If you don't want to then it's fine but you owe me."

She burst out laughing, "You want me to have sex with you right here?"

He nodded totally embarrassed, "Em, don't make this worse for me please."

She stopped laughing and sighed. She removed her shirt, "If that's what you want to do."

He kissed her passionately. She did not waste time and slipped off his jeans and shirt. He removed her jeans. They only broke the kiss for moments. As much as this was Jay's kinky idea she was loving every second of it.

She spread her legs apart and sat on the edge of the counter top. He positioned himself and pushed in. She arched her back and gasped loudly. He went quickly and hard. They both were panting and screaming each others names.

xxx

Emma stepped out of the shower. It had been a crazy morning. Her mother was coming to stay with her and Jay. Then they had sex in the kitchen. She shook her head at the thought of it. He had gone out to work. He worked part time at a garage in town. She put on some DCS sweats and a sports bra with a tank top that hung loosely off her body.

The doorbell rang and she skipped over to answer it. It was Manny. How did she even know where Jay lived? "Hey Manny, how did you find me?"

She stepped into the apartment and leaned against the counter, exactly where Emma had sat this morning. She tried not to smile.

"Well, first I called your house and Snake answered. He said there was some stuff going on at home so you were staying here. So then I had to call Sean to find out where Jay lived. It was a process but you haven't been answering your phone," Manny said with a huff.

Before Emma could answer she saw the condom wrapped on the kitchen counter next to Manny. She couldn't let her find out. "Well sounds like you did some searching. Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll fill you on what's been going on." She needed to get Manny out of the kitchen so she could get rid of the wrapper. Bathroom garbage can. Not in he kitchen. She did so and then sat down with Manny.

"So Emma, why are you staying with Jay?" Manny asked curiously.

Emma took a deep breath, "Snake was um hitting me because I was with Jay."

Manny gasped, "He didn't! Oh my gosh Emma that's terrible. You should have told me! What about Jack and your mom?"

Emma nodded, "I saw her this morning. He did it to her too. They're coming to stay here too."

Manny shook her head no, "No way, it'll totally drive you and Jay apart. You staying here is great but not them. Call her now and tell her to go stay with me. My house is way bigger anyways."

"Really? Shouldn't you ask first?" Emma asked totally shooed at the offer.

"Yeah okay, I'll call Dad," She said picking up her cell phone, "Hi Daddy ... I need a favor ... Can Spike and Jack stay with us? ... Because Snake is abusive ... I know and yes Emma has somewhere to stay ... Thank you Daddy." Manny hung up the phone. She nodded and Emma sighed.

She dialed her mother's cell, "Hey Mom."

Spike answered with a smile, "Hey Honey, I'm just about to leave. I'm on my way."

Emma sighed, "Okay change of plans. You and Jack are staying at Manny's they have more space. Besides I can't let Jay sleep on the couch forever. I'll sleep in the spare room and he can have his bed back."

Spike laughed, "Okay, of that's what you want. Are Manny's parents expecting me?"

Emma nodded, "Yep. They're all ready for you. I'll see you Mom. Bye." She hung up the phone and Jay came home.

"Well, I suppose I better get going. By the way Jay, I know you are being totally faithful to Emma but your kitchen still smells like sex. Fix it," Manny said leaving.

Jay nodded and cleared his throat trying not to smile. The door closed and Emma burst out into a fit of laughter on the couch. Jay walked over and whispered in her ear, "Clearly you didn't tell her we're doing it."

Emma shook her head and kissed Jay, "I kept that a secret."

"Where's your Mom?" Jay asked sitting down next to Emma on the couch.

She threw her legs over his lap, "They've decided to stay with Manny instead. More space."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder, "You're not going are you?"

"Wow, you really want me here don't you? And yes I am staying here but if my mom asks, I'm staying in the other room," Emma said with a smile.

Jay nodded, "I want you here, because then I know that you are safe."

She shook her head, "Snake knows I'm here and he could easily go to school and get your address."

Jay laughed, "Yeah, fake address at school. You my dear are safe with me."

She snuggled up as close as she could to his body, "Good."

He kissed her head and ran a hand up and down her arm gently. She sighed and smiled, "I love you."

He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly, "I love you too."

She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She kissed it lightly a few times. "Let's go to bed. I want to sleep."

Jay laughed, "The spare room is all yours."

She hit his chest, "Don't be an ass or you can sleep alone on the couch."

He laughed, "Okay I'm sorry. I want you in my bed with me."

They got up and headed towards his room. She crawled under the covers and watched him strip down to his boxers. She smiled and he crawled into bed next to her. She snuggled in as close as she could get.

He sighed, "You know I usually sleep all sprawled out."

"Don't complain that I am here with you. I will go stay with Manny," Emma said into the crook of his his neck.

"That's not fair. You can't just threaten to leave to piss me off," Jay said clearly annoyed. This conversation had taken a turn for the worst.

Emma sighed and rolled away from him, "Happy now?"

He sighed, "A little."

She scoffed, "Whatever." He quickly fell asleep and she let a few tears roll down her cheek. She sniffed quietly.

"Em, are you crying?" Jay asked lifting his head.

Clearly he hadn't been asleep. She didn't say anything she just crawled out of bed tried to get to the bathroom. Jay jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her to stop her. She fought to get away with all she had but he wouldn't let go. She simply went limp in his arms.

"Emma, I didn't mean to upset you. I was trying to make a joke but you rolled over and went to sleep," Jay said still holding onto her.

She didn't answer him she just sniffed again and stood in his ams. "Em, come on," he pleaded with her quietly. He loosened his grip on her and she walked away and into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and slid down the door and sobbed.

Jay leaned against the other side, "Emma, please just talk to me. It was a joke, I wasn't trying to upset you. I love you Boo."

"Jay, you don't get it. You are great to me for 2 weeks with the I love you's and everything then we have sex and now it feels like you are pushing me away. What have you used me enough now? Trying to get rid of me?" Emma asked clearly upset.

Jack mouthed fuck to himself. He really did screw up this time, "Boo, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm not trying to push you away at all. I love you, I really do."

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry isn't going to fix it every time Jay."

"Emma, please," Jay pleaded with her. She didn't answer and he leaned against the door. Look what you've done, he thought to himself. He quickly ran into the kitchen grabbed a butter knife and returned.

He knew he could pick the lock and he knew she wouldn't stop him. He quickly picked the lock and set the knife down. He opened the door and she had her back to him leaning against the sink.

He wrapped his arms around her waist behind, "Emma please." He was going to get her to forgive him for being an ass even if he had to be up all night.

"I'm sorry too," she sighed, "I shouldn't have taken it so seriously."

Jay turned her around to face him, "No Em, this on is all on me. I was being an ass, please come to bed with me. I promise to be nicer."

"You're right, you were being an ass," Emma said with a small smile. One more tear rolled down her cheek and Jay wiped it away carefully with his thumb.

"Boo, please stop crying. I love you," Jay said cupping her face with one hand.

She laughed, "I like Boo a lot more than Greenpeace."

He laughed with her, "Yeah well I'm not sure how tormenting you would have gone if I had called you Boo."

She hugged him tight, "I may have ended up in you arms faster if you had."

He held her as tight as he could, "I will keep that in mind. I love you, you know."

Emma sighed, "I know, you've said it 4 times in the past 10 minutes but I love you too."

"Well, I had to get it through your head," Jay kissed her lightly. He picked her up and she squealed a little. He carried her and set her down on the bed. He crawled into bed next to her. She didn't snuggle close and he sighed.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you Emma Nelson."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke up to Jay's dreaded beeping alarm. He however didn't move, she shook him and he groaned. "Alex, leave me sleep," Jay said into the pillow.

Emma's eyes widened at Alex's name and she flopped back onto the bed and turned off the alarm. She rolled away from him, her back to him and tried to go back to sleep. She knew it wasn't really his fault that he had called her Alex. He was half asleep, she was prepared to let it slide this time.

She closed her eyes and then she felt his fingers reach over and tickle her. She started squirming and he sat up in bed. Emma grabbed his hands away from her and looked him in the eye. "Em, come on it was a joke. I wouldn't seriously call you Alex," Jay said with a small smirk.

She hit his chest hard, "Yeah, well lately your jokes aren't so funny."

"Ouch," he remarked and held his chest. She smiled and kissed him lightly. She went to get out of bed but he pulled her back down on top of him.

She shook her head, "No way. You need to go to work. Go, now." She crawled off of him and went to make coffee. There was no point in going back to bed now. She shuffled around the kitchen making toast and coffee. There was a plate of everything set out for Jay whenever he decided to get out of the shower. He was going to be late, Emma felt like his mother telling him he was going to bed late but someone had to.

"Jay, your going to be late," she called through the apartment.

"Whatever Mom," he called back at Emma.

She shook her head, "I doubt you have sex with your mother." She smiled at her snide comment.

"Gross," he called shutting off the water and walking out in a towel.

She smirked in victory, "Point proven.". He sat down and ate his toast and then got dressed. He was out the door before Emma was even out of the shower herself.

xxx

She was about to go to lunch with Manny when someone knocked on the door. She opened it thinking nothing of it until she saw her stepfather standing there. She tried to shut the door in his face but he caught it and stepped inside. Emma's heart was pounding, she reached for her cell phone and speed dialed Jay's cell phone.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. No one answered, "Em? You okay?"

No answer but he could hear Mr. Simpson's voice ringing through the phone. He dashed for his civic and raced home.

He pushed open the door to his apartment and found Emma on the floor in tears and Snake standing above her. He stepped quickly in between Emma and her father. "Go now," Jay yelled. Simpson made a stern face and left the apartment.

He turned his attention to Emma on the floor, "Emma, what did he do?"

She pulled him in close to her and he held her, "Jay, don't leave me. He'll come back, I don't want him to do it again."

"Em, what did he do!?" Jay repeated louder. She sobbed then answered, "He hit me again."

Jay picked her up and carried her to bed, "Emma I can't be with you all the time but I'll get to you as fast as I can if I'm not around."

She nodded, "You have to go back to the shop for the afternoon. Go, I'll be okay."

"Come with me, Tony won't mind," Jay suggested trying to calm her down. She nodded and they left together.

"Hey Manny," Emma said into the phone as she sat on the stool in Tony's garage.

"Emma, where are you? We are supposed to be having lunch," Manny said on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I have to cancel. Sorry Manny, I'll talk to you later," Emma said hanging up the phone.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" said the undeniable voice of Sean Cameron coming up behind her. She cringed a little.

"Sean, hi," She said with a small smile.

"You work here too now?" Sean joked lightly.

"What is with you Sean? Your an ass to me whenever Jay is around but then he's not right next to me so it's okay to be my friend again?" Emma asked so confused.

"Em, I'm sorry. Jay and I my be good friends but he's no good for you and you know that," Sean said quieter.

Before Emma could contradict him Jay appeared up from under the hood of the car near by, "Cameron, what was that you just said?"

Emma looked at Jay pleading him not to start anything, "Jay," she warned quietly. She turned to Sean, "Listen, I am with Jay now. If you can't accept that then you should probably just stay away from both of us."

Sean huffed and mumbled something inaudible and walked away. Emma turned her attention to Jay who's emotion was unreadable. Somewhere between angry and sad.

"I'm so fed up of everyone thinking I'm a piece of shit," He said looking away from Emma.

"Hey, stop that. I don't care what anyone thinks. You are a good person," Emma said getting up and walking over to him. He still averted her gaze.

"Emma, everyone keeps telling you what a piece of shit I am. What happens when you realize they're all right one day?" Jay said quietly, he could almost hear his voice crack.

As much as he tried to hold it in, a tear rolled down his cheek in the middle of the garage. Emma wiped it away quickly and took them outside and behind the building so they were alone.

"Jay, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. People can tell me anything in the world and that's not going to change," Emma said looking up at him. She had her hands rested on his stomach softly.

"Emma, if people keep repeating the same thing to you you're bound to wonder about it and then you'll realize they're right," Jay said with a sad smile.

"God Jay, have some faith in me, in us," Emma said rolling her eyes. He smirked a little. She pressed her lips lightly to his and pulled away with a small smile.

"Okay, I suppose I can try. I love you, I really do. I hope you know that, like not just hear it when I tell you but know deep down that I mean it because I do," Jay said holding her close.

She grinned and elbowed him in the side, "You, Jayson Hogart, are a softie. At least with me you are."

He cringed at the thought, "Please don't call me Jayson. I really don't like it."

She grinned walking back towards the garage, "Jayson, Jayson, Jayson." She repeated it until he ran after her and pinned her up against the wall of the garage. She giggled and squirmed a little. He tickled her with a grin, "Stop," she pleaded between giggles.

"Promise not to call me Jayson," he bargained with her.

"Promise," she said and he stopped and stepped back. She grinned and pulled him back in and pressed her lips to his before walking away again. He shook he head with a smile.

"Emma Nelson, you are such a tease sometimes," Jay said walking behind her. She laughed and returned to her seat in the garage. She rolled her eyes at Sean under the car next to them. Jay completely ignored his former best friend and went to work.

Emma watched Jay carefully, "Alright Jay, teach me something about cars I'm bored."

"Oh no way ," Tony said from beside her, "If you want though I will pay you to deal with customers, you can even work the same hours as Jay. Summer job, you can have reduced hours in the fall."

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome. Thank you so much, show me the ropes," Emma said jumping up.

Tony smiled and pointed to Jay, "He'll show you, he's been doing it for me lately, don't get distracted."

"What do you want for supper?" Jay asked Emma as he looked into the bare refrigerator. Emma looked I quickly and dragged him to the store.

"Now that I am being paid too, I will go half on rent and food so I don't turn into a free loading girlfriend that no one likes. Unless that seems to permanent," Emma said adding the last part quietly.

"That's good a good idea Em," Jay said walking around with a cart. Emma put in the basic Milk, cereal, bread. She also added her soy milk, and tofu as well. Jay snuck in a real steak for himself. Jay may love Emma, but he doesn't love her tofu.

They walked in the apartment with full arms and set everything down, "Em, let's put this away and go to the Dot. I'm just going to be lazy now." She laughed at him and they left the apartment once more. They arrived at the Dot and took they're usual booth in the back.

"Hey guys," Spinner said pulling out a small notepad, "What can I get you?" Jay ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a shake. Emma ordered a salad with tea. They ate in silence and Emma hadn't really noticed because she was lost in thought. Maybe she should go stay with Manny, she didn't want her and Jay to start arguing all the time and being driven apart. She sighed unintentionally.

"What's going on inside your head Em?" Jay asked looking up at her.

She gave a weak smile, "Nothing."

"Bullshit," he said flatly.

She sighed again, "I was thinking that maybe I should go stay with Manny before we start arguing because we're together all the time." She looked down at her plate and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Em, what are you talking about? I want you to stay with me," Jay said quietly. He wasn't about to make a scene in the Dot. If they did all of Degrassi would know despite the fact that it was summer vacation.

"Jay, I know that at some point we are going to start arguing because we'll be spending all of our time together. I just don't want to lose you completely, so if that means that I have to go stay elsewhere for now than I will," Emma said not looking up at him. She most certainly didn't want to leave but she had to for the sake of their relationship. She was leaning on him too much.

"Whatever," Jay said dropping the fries in his hand, she cringed. She knew this had taken a wrong turn. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

"I love you, I really do, it's just for the best," Emma said looking up at him. He wasn't hiding his anger.

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm going to the shop. See you tomorrow for your shift at the garage," Jay said getting up to leave. Emma nodded and watched him leave.

She walked back to his apartment, tears snuck down her face every few minutes. She packed her stuff slowly and carefully. Tears still sneaking out of her eyes. She heard the door slam shut. Jay must have thought she left already. She stood inside his bedroom door just out of view but she could see him clearly.

He sat down onto the couch and sighed, he pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture of the two of them on the hood of his car laughing. He ran his thumb over it carefully. His hand grazed his face and he sucked in a shaky breath and he muttered fuck under his breath. He stood up and grabbed his cellphone.

Emma's phone began to ring loudly from the bedroom, Emma cringed, cover blown. He walked over to her dropping his phone on the couch. She stood motionless as he walked over. He picked her up in a hug and dug his head into her neck.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Em, please don't leave. I need you here with me, I love you so much. I need to keep you safe from Simpson. I'd worry too much if you were gone."

She nodded and ran a hand through his hair, knocking the black cap onto the floor. He pressed his lips to hers. The kisses were gentle but needy and passionate at the same time. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked them carefully over to the bed and laid her down under him. She slid her hands up his shirt and lifted it over his head. She shirt followed suit onto the floor. Soon Jay was thrusting in and out of her. She screamed his name and collapsed onto the bed. He collapsed beside and with a thud. She snaked into his arms and closed her eyes. Emma knew they had to talk about everything but not tonight.

Emma woke up the next morning to Jay getting out of bed. Emma rolled over and looked up at him. He gave a guilty smile, "I was going to let you sleep a little longer but I guess not. Don't forget we have to be at the shop in an hour."

Emma nodded and slid out of bed. Jay ran quickly to shower. She threw on a navy blue polo shirt and some jean shorts. She threw her long blonde hair into a bun on her head and Jay walked into the room with just a towel on. Emma walked by to go to the bathroom to apply some makeup and brush her teeth.

She grabbed Jay's towel on the way by leaving him completely naked in front of her. "Em, that was mean."

She laughed and left the room. After getting ready they left the apartment and went to Tony's garage.

The silence in the car was eating Emma alive, "Jay we need to talk about everything without fighting."

"Em, it's hard for me not to get pissed off when you tell me your leaving," Jay said pulling into the lot.

Emma nodded completely understanding what he meant, "I know Babe, but can we try. We'll go home at lunch, and talk. It'll be okay."

He nodded and they went to work. Emma worked quietly in the office at the back of the garage organizing things for Tony all morning. Things were such a mess it took a long time to make progress. She felt like that's how her life was right now. Tony let Jay go for lunch and he walked over to see Emma to leave. He felt as if it was a new relationship again and everyone was tiptoeing to keep things good.

"Hey Em, you ready to go?" Jay asked leaning against the door frame. She looked up, smiled, a nodded. They both knew that they weren't about to break up but they knew of wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

Jay slumped down onto the couch while Emma made food. The silence once again eating her alive, so she turned on the radio. She made food and went to sit next to Jay who was looking at the picture in his wallet again. "What are you looking at?" she asked walking over. She knew she just wondered if he would admit it.

He closed his wallet and gave a small smile, "Nothing, just the love of my life."

She grinned and kissed him lightly. "That was a good day," he said picking up his plate.

"Yeah, it was," Emma said remembering that afternoon.

FLASHBACK

"Em, get back here," Jay called as she slid off of his hood and towards her purse in he car to get the camera.

"One second," she called back with a grin. Manny stood in front of the orange civic and watched the new couple be happy.

"Here Manny take a picture," Emma handed her the camera. She nodded and took the camera. Emma crawled back up next to Jay and smiled looking at Manny.

"On 3 say I'mprobablygoingtoleavedentsin Jay'shooddoing this," Manny called and the two burst into fits of laughter. Manny took the picture anyways. Manny smiled at the photo, Emma was hunched over a little while smiling and Jay was leaning back chuckling with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma smiled at the memory until Jay spoke, "Okay Em, let's talk because I think I can do this now and probably never again."

"Okay, Jay I love you and don't forget that for a second but I don't know if staying with you for long is a good idea," Emma said sighing a little.

Jay pursed his lips, "Em, I honestly do not know what you are worried about. Do you love me enough to be with me forever?"

Emma looked over at him, "Yes I do, but-"

Jay interrupted, "If we are together forever does that mean that we will live together some day?"

She nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear. He continued, "Okay so what is the problem with you staying here?"

Emma sighed and shrugged, "You make it hard to argue, but I feel like we are too young to be doing this."

Jay laughed, "We love each other and want to be together so age doesn't matter."

Emma sighed and looked down at her hands, "You make it sound so easy. What happens when we start fighting and getting on each others nerves?"

Jay shrugged as if it was no big thing, "Then you spend a weekend at Manny's or your mom's or somewhere else but then you come back."

Emma nodded, "You just have all this figured out don't you."

Jay chuckled, "What do you think I did all morning? Think about Sean and how he was working 10 feet away from me?"

Emma slid closer to Jay and he put an arm around her to bring her close. She kissed him and let her hand slide through his hair. She should stay here, he wanted her here and she was happy.

She didn't worry about Snake coming by and hitting her. Her mother had told her he was away getting help but the house was still his. Her and Jack moved into an apartment. Emma knew she was staying and Jay was right, if they started arguing she would spend a weekend away and then come back.

She broke away and sighed, "Yeah, okay I'll stay but you have to tell me when I'm getting annoying so things don't get really bad between us. I can't lose you Jay."

He let himself breathe for the first time since arriving home, "Promise. I love you, I'm so glad your staying. I would have worried about you way too much if you weren't staying here."

She smiled and said quietly, "The way you are so protective of me is kind of sexy."

He looked at her with a smirk, "Oh yeah?" She nodded and pressed her lips to his. They laid down on the couch and continued kissing. He slid his hand up her shirt and pulled it over her head.

They both knew they should be going back to Tony's but neither one stopped. Jay's shirt quickly followed on the ground. Jay kissed his way down her stomach and back up while unbuckling her shorts. The shorts and underwear came off together in one slick movement. Her bra soon followed his pants and boxers. She stoked his long member as he teased her with his talented fingers.

"Jay," she gasped. She could not wait any longer. She needed him now. He smirked, "What Em?"

"Please," she sucked in a shaky breath.

"Please what Emma?" he said smirking. He just wanted to hear her say it.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and looked him dead in the eye, "Fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He slid in and pounded quickly. Her perfectly manicured fingernails scratching down his back over and over again. She was seeing stars as she felt her walls tighten up.

"Oh my god Emma," Jay whispered huskily when she tightened. His breath in her ear sent her over the edge. The climaxed together and collapsed onto the couch with sighs.

"That was better than last night," Jay admitted quietly.

She laughed, "I'm not even sure how last night happened. You left me at the Dot and I came to get my stuff. You came home and called me then somehow we ended up in bed. You must have real skills Hogart for that to happen."

He smirked, "I told you I went to the shop to cool off but I ended up walking the halls of Degrassi. It reminded me of all the good memories we have there. Then I walked by Simpson's classroom and I got angry again and left. I ended up here and had to call you to come home. It was too quiet around here without you and seeing his classroom reminded me I still need to keep you away from him."

Emma laid in his strong arms and sighed, "When you called me and found out I was still here I was kind of thankful. I didn't know if you were still mad at me. I didn't know how I was going to face you. Then you picked me up and hugged me. Everything that I have ever worried about or been stressed about faded away completely. I never felt more at home. I knew I was going to end up staying."

Jay kissed the top of her head, "I love you Greenpeace."

"I love you too Hogart," Emma giggled a little at the use of her nickname.

The summer had passed quickly once the initial shock of everyone's situation had set in. Snake had come home a changed man you could say. He is completely better with Emma being with Jay and says he will be forever remorseful for his actions. Spike and Jack moved back in right away but Emma was more reluctant.

Spike understood but school was starting on Monday and she still wasn't back home therefore she was becoming impatient. Emma wants so badly to go home to her basement bedroom and be a normal teenager. Not one working in a shop with her boyfriend to support themselves living together. Emma was at the point where all day she could stay at the Simpson-Nelson residence but when they turned off the lights and it was dark she couldn't sleep.

"Emma, he isn't going to hurt you. I think it's time to come home," Her mother spoke calmly to her daughter on the phone.

"Mom, I know he isn't but deep down I'm still scared," Emma admitted to Spike.

"Honey, there is a lock on the basement door that can not be opened from the outside. I know your scared at night, so I put a lock there for you. It's time to come home. If it makes things easier for you I will allow Jayson to stay for few nights," Spike said desperate to get her daughter home.

"Okay, I will come home if Jay can stay," Emma finally conceded. She smiled a little knowing she was going home. It was going t bed weird not having Jay around all the time though. It was just an adjustment she was going to have to make.

"Okay Em, I'll see you tomorrow," Her mother said sounding pleased before hanging up the phone.

With that Jay plopped down onto the couch next to her with his shaggy wet hair, "Did I just hear that you are going home?"

Jay had gotten used to the idea as the summer progressed. It no longer made him angry when Emma mentioned she wasn't staying forever but he definitely liked it better when she was here. She had spent one weekend away this summer and he got drunk and slept the rest of the weekend.

She nodded, "Yes tomorrow but you get to come stay for the first few nights so I'm comfortable."

She ran a hand through his wet hair. He closed his eyes at her touch, he smiled a little. "You'll come won't you?" she asked still running her finger through his hair. He nodded and she moved closer into his arms. He turned her face to meet his and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him again before pulling away.

"Come on you," she said pulling him to the bedroom. She laid down on top of him and straddled him with a sly grin. He pulled her down and kissed her forcefully. She pulled her own shirt off of her. She had no bra underneath. His shirt quickly followed when him flipped them over. He PJ shorts and underwear followed his boxers as well. He slid into her quickly and she gasped.

A whole summer getting used to his size and it still surprised her every time. He pounded into her quickly and kissed her neck. They both panted and climaxed together. Through the waves over pleasure Emma called Jay's name. He rolled off of her and pulled her in to go to sleep.

"No way, we are not done here. I am going home tomorrow, that means significantly less sex," Emma whispered in his ear. His eyes shot open and looked over at her with a smirk. She kissed his lips, then down his neck and chest before sucking him off. She had surprised him, they had had a lot of sex this summer but not once had she sucked him off. He was surprised how fast she had pushed him over the edge. She swallowed every drop and kissed him again.

He smiled and began to go down on her too. He laughed to himself for a split second. His drunken father had told him once that you should never get down on one knee for a girl that wouldn't get down on two for you. She arched her back when his tongue met her sensitivity. He pushed her over the edge just as quickly as she had pushed him. He kissed her lips once more.

"Fuck me again," she whispered quietly into his ear then nibbled on it. He was hard again for the third time that night. They fucked again, and even twice more after that before they slept. They had had enough sex to last them a week and it was a good thing. Not living alone and together anymore was going to make things difficult for them.

"Hey Mom, I'm home," Emma called into the silent house. Jay stood behind her closing the door.

"Great, they can't even be home when I get home after being away all this time," Emma said strolling into the kitchen. She paused to read the note her mother had left. Em, sorry we couldn't be here this weekend, Snake's mother had a fall and we're going to help out. We love you and will see you Monday.

Emma groaned, "Okay, that's it. I have had enough of them putting everyone else before me. I'm her daughter and she still puts the rest of the world before me. I can't live here."

Jay stood beside her with an arm around her waist and he kissed the top of her head, "Emma, if you don't want to stay here then come live with me. We've been doing it all summer. It's not like it's anything new."

She nodded, "Thank you, you are honestly the best thing I have. I know I lean on you a lot and we spend all of our time together but now that school is starting back up it'll be different."

Jay smiled, "I love you Boo, and I can't say I mind having you lean on me. I know we aren't going to be together all the time now but it'll be a good thing."

Emma nodded and went to go downstairs to grab the last of her things. She wasn't coming back this time and she took everything. 2 boxes and 4 bags later her and Jay where loading up the car. Emma locked the front door again and slipped the key into the slot with a note saying she wasn't coming back.

Emma climbed in the front seat of Jay's orange civic and watched as they drove away from her childhood home. Emma let a tear roll down her cheek silently. "Babe, are you okay?" Jay asked looking over at her.

She didn't answer just let another tear roll down her cheek before shaking head no. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed loudly. Jay pulled over quickly and got out of the car rushing over to her side and pulling her out and into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He held on tight and ran circles on her back lightly with his hand. She sucked in a shaky breath, "Jay, I don't know what I would have ever done without you. You're my everything now. I love you so much please don't ever leave me."

His heart broke for her, "Emma Nelson, I am never ever leaving your side. I need you just as much as you need me."

She gave a small sad smile, "I'm sorry I totally just lost it. The thought that you're the only one that truly loves me kills me. My mom and I were always close but as soon as she started dating Simpson everything changed."

Jay wiped some more tears from her face and kissed her forehead, "Boo, I know exactly what it feels like to be abandoned but the difference is when I felt it, I didn't have you there to comfort me. You have me here to lean on, forever."

Emma smiled, "No, you just had all the girls in the ravine."

Jay shook his head, "You could compile every girl I've ever been with and it would in no way even come close to measuring up to what you give me."

Emma smiled and Jay's smile grew bigger at the sight of hers, "That's my girl, there's the beautiful smile I love."

Emma's cheeks flushed pink and Jay laughed, "You are the cutest."

Emma hit his arm with a smile, "Get in the car, let's go home."

Jay smirked and returned to the drivers seat. They linked hands and drove back to their home. It was no longer Jay's home that Emma was staying at. It was their apartment, all theirs. Emma put her stuff back where it had been all summer.

She smiled and sat down on the couch next to Jay. He wrapped an arm around her and flipped through the TV channels. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt more at home than she ever had at her mother's house. "I don't know why I ever really wanted to go back there," Emma said playing with the strings on her sweater.

Jay smiled, "I didn't want you to go back there honestly. It would have been way to lonely here without you anyways. Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

Emma smiled, "I think so. Are you going to go to all of your classes this year? You already got put back a year but I won't complain because I'll be with you more."

Jay whispered in her ear, "You know there might have been reasons for my failing and subconsciously I'm sure I did it so I could have some classes with the pretty girl I tormented all year."

She giggled and her smile turned to a grin, "I love you."

"I know Boo, I love you too," Jay said resting his head on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Manny," Emma said entering into Mr. Simpson's homeroom holding Jay's hand. Both her and Jay ignored Simpson's smiles.

"Hey Em, what's been up with you I haven't seen you since last week?" Manny asked as they all chatted.

"Oh well I was supposed to go home but my parents once again put me at the bottom of the list so now I'm permanently staying with Jay," Emma stated sharply.

Manny looked over to Jay and raised an eyebrow, "And you agreed to this?"

Jay smirked and kissed Emma's cheek, "Why wouldn't I?"

Emma smiled and took the attention of the class, "Welcome to grade 10 everyone. I am Mr. Simpson you home room teacher. I am handing out your information sheets from the office so fill them out and hand them back in so the school has updated information."

Emma took out a pen and neatly filled out her name and age along with her prior schools. She got to address and hesitated for a moment. "Put my address, you live there now right?" Jay whispered seeing her hesitation.

Emma took a deep breath and wrote down her new address. Followed by her cell phone number and all other things she needed to put. Jay smiled and took her sheet up to along with his. Jay returned to his seat and Emma watched as her stepfather looked over her sheet.

"Emma, I will see you at the bell," Simpson stated calmly and Emma's stomach flipped. Jay set a hand on her leg for comfort. Simpson proceeded to hand out schedules and talk about everything they needed to know but was cut off by the bell. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

Emma took a deep breath and walked up towards Snake's desk. Jay hung back and tried to pack up his things as slowly as he could. "Emma, I understand you said you are not coming home but are you sure that's what you want? If I hand this into the office consider it official. There will be no coming and going in my home."

Emma smiled, "Hand it in the next chance you get. I don't plan on coming back."

She returned to her seat and grabbed her bag and headed out of the classroom with Jay. Snake staring sadly as he watched his stepdaughter leave. Sure she would still be around but he knew it would never be the same.

Emma and Jay walked together to their next class. The rest of the day passed quickly and so did their afternoon at the shop. Tony let them go early and they tiredly went home in Jay's orange civic.

"So Em, I was thinking about painting my civic like black or maybe navy blue. Any thoughts?" Jay asked turning down the radio.

Emma smiled, "If that's what you want to do but I honestly like the orange. It's like your trademark."

"Okay, well I'm going to think about it. Maybe a green even," Jay continued to babble on about his. His precious civic, and Emma nearly fell asleep. Her body was not ready for the shock of school starting up again.

They arrived home and collapsed onto the couch side by side. Emma curled up in Jay's arms and quickly fell asleep. She woke up and they were alone in the dark aside for the TV. She checked the time, 2 o'clock in the morning.

She shook Jay lightly awake, "Babe come on, we should go to bed."

He nodded tiredly and they padded off to the bedroom. Collapsing into bed side by side once again they quickly fell asleep. Emma didn't budge from Jay's arms until the blaring alarm went off on Tuesday morning.

She crawled out of bed and shut it off. She showered quickly and left Jay to sleep as long as possible. "Jay, Baby, wake up, it's time to get up," She said quietly. She kissed him lightly and left the bedroom knowing that she woke him up.

"Hey Manny," Sean greeted walking up to the girls in the school hallway, "Emma," he added with a nod.

"Hi Sean, how was your week in Alberta?" Manny asked with a smile. Emma looked into her locker confused. When had Manny started talking to Sean? She grabbed her books out of her locker and Jay walked up beside her and took them for her.

"Hey Babe," Jay said with a smile.

"Hey you, how was shop?" Emma asked closing her locker and walking away from Manny and Sean.

"It was alright I guess, what's up with Sean and Manny?" Jay asked looking over his should at the 2 in the hall.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know Manny never mentioned that she was talking to Sean. It's fine but I thought she'd mention it. I mean she was asking about his visit to Alberta. Clearly this isn't the first time they're spoken lately."

Jay smirked, "Wow, who would have thought, Sean and Manny?"

Emma looked at Jay and mocked his tone, "Wow, who would have thought, Jay and Emma?"

Jay laughed and handed Emma her books in front of her class, "True said, I'll see you at lunch?"

Emma nodded and entered her class. Jay watched her before heading to class. He was enjoying not getting into trouble. Not worrying who was behind his back. Emma was the best thing to ever happen to him. I can't screw this up, he thought to himself. He had gone the whole summer with only 1 screw up.

FLASHBACK

"Emma, come on! So what, I had a few beer this weekend?" Jay said standing in the kitchen.

Emma glared at him, "Jay, you said it would be okay if I went away for the weekend and you would be okay. I come home and your asleep well into the afternoon and there are beer bottles everywhere."

"Stop being so uptight," Jay muttered before thinking. He cursed himself as soon as he saw Emma's face.

She widened her eyes and her jaw dropped, "Uptight? How about goodbye?"

Jay raced after her down the stairs and caught her on the sidewalk, "Let go of me Jay! I mean it, last week it was controlling but I didn't take it hard because we were tired so I went away for the weekend. This week it's uptight, I'm not going to stand for this crap."

Jay let her go but she didn't storm away she just looked at him with sad eyes, "Em, I love you. I get mad and I don't think. Stuff comes out of my mouth and I don't know what's going to come out next."

"Jay, you know I love you too. You've been there for me all summer. It's only like 8 weeks but you were all I had and I relied on you. Just because things are easier now doesn't mean you can go back to being Jay the ass that tormented me," Emma nearly screamed turning on a heel to leave.

Jay couldn't make his feet move. He was stuck watching her walk away. He knew she needed to cool down and he did too as to not say something else stupid. He walked back up to the apartment and went to bed. He didn't sleep, not one wink.

Emma stayed at Manny's for the night but found herself not sleeping and in tears. She left a note for Manny at 4:42am and by 4:58 she stood at Jay's door again. She used her key to slip inside and found Jay pacing around the kitchen in the dark. She jumped when he stopped staring at her. She set down her bag and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Jay we can't be like this, you're all I have," Emma said wiping away the tears.

Jay rushed over to her and pulled her close, "I know Baby, I won't screw up again. I promise, I'll do my complete best. I can't lose you again, even that half a night was too much. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am Babe, please."

Emma sobbed into his chest silently, "I love you, please let me come home."

Jay nodded running a hand through her hair, "Of course Boo. Let's go to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey," Emma said joining him, Sean, and Manny in the cafeteria.

"Hey Em," Manny said with a big smile. Emma tried not to laugh, clearly her and Sean were getting along well today. She turned to Jay and kissed him lightly and sat down next to Manny.

"Hey Boo, how was biology?" Jay asked with a smile.

"You didn't ask me how my class was," Manny chimed in sarcastically.

"Me either," Sean added with Nudge to Manny. Sean, Jay, and Emma had become civil over the summer at the shop. They weren't the best of friends like before but they were pleasant.

"Shut up you guys, it was good thank you," Emma rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Well that's great, can we move on? Em, you want to go to the Dot after school, to catch up?" Manny asked before eating a few chips.

Emma smiled and nodded, "Yeah that'd be great."

Sean shook his head with a smile, "You guys probably saw each other last week, when's my catch up time?"

Emma looked at Sean with a smirk, "I saw you last week at the shop too. So, if your going to ridicule Manny and I catching up then you have no right to catch up time."

"Way to go Em," Jay said victoriously.

Emma smiled as they all laughed, "Jay come on, I think we need to catch up a little."

Sean laughed some more, "Is that what you are going to call it?"

Emma rolled her eyes and left with Jay. They made their way hand-in-hand out to Jay's car. Emma crawled into the backseat with Jay. She pressed her lips firmly to his. He snaked an arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. She took off his hat and ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him.

He slipped his hands into her shirt and rested them on her hips. She pressed her pelvis into his and moaned into the kiss. She giggled when he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame and held her as tight as he could. They heard the bell go to signify the end of lunch and Emma broke away, "Come on, we're going to be late for French."

Jay smirked and kissed her again. She broke away and crawled off of him, "Get going you."

Reluctantly they exited Jay's car and headed back into school. Taking their time and stopping at their lockers they strolled into class 10 minutes late.

"Sorry we're late," Emma said apologetically. Manny tried not to laugh and silently told Emma to fix her hair.

"Tu es en retard," the French teacher spoke in a non sympathetic tone. They nodded and sat down in the back next to Manny.

"Nice look Em, twisted shirt and make out hair. It's working for you," Manny whispered leaning towards Emma. Emma's cheek's flushed pink and Jay chuckled, she fixed her shirt and hair and focused on class. The rest of the day passed quickly and she bid Jay goodbye after last period telling him she'd see him at home later tonight. Manny and Emma walked slowly to the Dot and sat down in the back booth.

"So Manny, can I ask about Sean or is that still up in the air?" Emma asked scanning the menu even though she knew everything on it.

"Um well, we started talking at the beginning of August I guess. I ran into him here and it was packed so I let him sit with me. We just started talking about random stuff because we were both avoiding the elephant in the room. You and Jay. I don't know we were just friends in the beginning but I think it's progressing to something more. We've discussed you and Jay and put that aside forever. It needed to be talked about but only once," Manny explained looking down at her fingers.

"Well what about now? Has he asked you out? Kissed you? Held your hand?" Emma asked curiously. Her phone went off and she checked the message, Come home soon Babe, I miss u Love, Jay.

"Well we went to the movies last night and he kissed me when he dropped me off but hasn't mentioned it since so I don't know," Manny said with a shrug.

Emma shrugged as well, "Sean really was never one to talk about that stuff. You're probably going to have to bring it up." Manny nodded and Spinner came over and took orders. Emma talked about Snake's comment on her living situation and Manny listened. Manny got a phone call from her mother saying to come home so they parted ways.

Emma walked into the apartment and called out, "Jay, where are you?"

She heard scrambling in the bedroom and opened the door curiously, she found Alex Nunez topless standing next to Jay who was sitting on the bed shocked.

"Real nice Jay, I'm going to Manny's. Don't talk to me," Emma said leaving the apartment. She walked straight to Manny's without even looking back to see if Jay had followed. He had. Emma knocked impatiently in tears at Manny's door. Jay raced down the street hoping to get there before Emma was inside. Manny opened the door to the house, "Hey Emma, what's-"

"Emma please, come home. We can talk about this, please Baby," Jay said out of breath and almost in tears. The cracking in his voice broke Emma's heart a little more each time. He stood just a few steps away from him and could easily reached out to him. She wanted so badly to be back in his arms at home but she wasn't going to put up with cheating.

She turned to Jay, "I'll come to get my stuff when you're not home and I'm ready. Goodbye Jay."

Jay reached out to grab her but she stepped into the house and Manny shut the door. He cursed to himself. Alex came over to the house and asked to talk. He reluctantly let her in and she drug him to the bedroom immediately.

He had tried to refuse but she continued anyways. He stood in front of the bed nervous about what was about to happen. Alex had pushed him down onto the bed and removed her own shirt. She kissed him and he tried to pull away but she was in control. Then Emma came home and Alex had ruined everything good in his life.

"Emma what happened?" Manny asked bringing Emma to her bedroom.

"I came home and found Jay in the bedroom with Alex. A topless Alex," Emma said angrily.

Manny sat down with Emma on the bed, "Well did you give him a chance to explain?"

Emma shook her head, "No I didn't need to."

"Em, are you coo-coo bananas? You have to let him explain. It's too much to lose because Alex is a slut," Manny said trying to reason with her. She saw how upset Jay was, she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

Emma shook her head again, "No I won't, I'm sorry Manny. He broke my heart, that's all there is to it."

"Fine Em, but you can't hide here forever. Looks like you need to deal with Simpson and your mom," Manny said trying to be encouraging but real with Emma all at once.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go see them," Emma said pulling herself together. It would be nice to be home, see Jack more often. She exited Manny's bedroom and took off from her house. Jay was still outside of the porch when she came out. She stopped in her tracks.

Jay looked up with tears in his eyes, "Please tell me you came running out here to come home."

Emma looked at him angrily, "No I'm not. I'm going to see Simpson and Mom to see if they'll let me come home."

Jay suddenly looked alarmed, "No Emma, please. Don't go back there. Anywhere but there, you don't have to come home with me but don't go back there."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked home without speaking to Jay again. She entered her home cautiously, "Hey Mom, you here?"

Spike appeared from around the corner in the kitchen, "Emma, hi Honey. I'm glad you're here, I've missed you."

Emma smiled, that was something in her favor, "So Mom, Jay and I are done and I want to come home."

Spike's smile faded, "Honey, I was afraid of that. I know Snake said you couldn't come home but your my daughter. How could I say no?"

Emma smiled, "Thanks Mom, I have to get my stuff but I'll be back in under an hour. Love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Emma tried to enter quietly with her key but still found Jay standing waiting for her inside the door. "Hi Jay, I'm just getting my stuff."

Jay nodded and stepped aside. He wasn't going to stop her from leaving as much as he wanted to. What had happened may have been an accident and he didn't want it to happen but it was on his conscious.

Emma quickly walked to the bedroom and started shoving things back into boxes and bags. Jay walked in, hands in his pockets awkwardly, "Do you want help? Or a drive?"

Emma shook her head no and continued packing quickly. "Okay, well I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the living room,"

He stated and left the room. He was clearly defeated that she wouldn't let him help. She would have accepted but she knew that would lead to forgiving and she couldn't do that. She needed to be independently strong. She finished and carried her stuff out to the living room and set her box down.

"Well Jay, here is your key. I'll see you in school but don't talk to me. It'll just make things harder for everyone. Sorry you couldn't be faithful after everything we've been through. You'll find the right girl and you won't cheat. Goodbye," Emma stated with a wavering voice.

Jay shook his head and pushed the key back to her, "Keep it. Just in case you run out of places to go."

"Okay, bye Jay," Emma said awkwardly before leaving.

Jay closed the door behind her, "Yeah, bye Greenpeace. I love you."

"Hey Em, how are you?" Manny said walking up to her locker the following day.

Emma shrugged, "I lost the love of my life. I'm terrible, but hey my parents took me back." She added a fake smile to the end of it.

Manny gave a sad look but before she could answer Sean came running up, "Hey guys, have you heard? That Rick guy is back. You know the one that hit Terri."

Emma and Manny looked shocked, "That's not right." Emma stated closing her locker.

"Hey um where's Jay? He wasn't in shop this morning?" Sean asked Emma. Clearly Manny hadn't updated him.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. Of with Alex again."

Sean regretted asking, clearly they were over. "Sorry," he mumbled and took Manny's hand. Emma walked away without another word. Manny and Sean took off to class together.

xxx

"Hey Em," Toby said as Emma sat down in the last meeting before the "Whack your Brain" competition tomorrow.

Hey Toby," Emma said faking happiness for her sake. Jimmy, Toby and Emma watched Rick entered the room and sit down quietly.

"Alright guys, Liberty unfortunately can't do the competition so I asked Rick to do it instead. My understanding is that you are quick and smart, Rick."

Rick nodded and smiled, "Hi Emma."

Emma nodded and faked a small smile. They proceeded with practice before the competition. Rick taking particular interest in Emma. It made her nervous. Jay watched from out of sight in the corner of the Media Immersion room.

He watched as Rick moved in on Emma. He watched how nervous she was getting. It made him angry. After the group left, he left to find Alex. She was Vice-President and he had an idea.

"Hey Spin, you wanna make some trouble?" Jay asked walking towards him. Spinner nodded and followed Jay to find Alex.

"Hey Alex, you want to do something hilarious with us? We need your help. No one will question you because you VP right?" Jay asked in a deserted hallway.

"Yeah, what's your point Hogart?" Alex asked crossing her arms but still interested. Jay explained that tomorrow at the competition that Degrassi was bound to win and there would be confetti dumped onto Rick when he accepted the trophy. Alex was to replace the confetti with yellow paint and feathers. They all agreed to the plan and made sure they had everything straight.

xxx

"And the winner of The "Whack your Brain" competition is Degrassi Community School. Congratulations," the host announced loudly and the school cheered.

Rick accepted the trophy and right on cue the yellow paint and feathers dropped. Everyone gasped. Rick stomped out of the auditorium and Emma chased after him. Jay followed close behind as not to be seen.

He turned the corner and saw Emma rip away from Rick's kiss. Jay lost his cool and stalked towards them, "Hey Freak-boy, get off of her now."

Rick took off out of school half upset and half angry. No one was prepared for that afternoon's events. Rick went home to retrieve his father's gun and return to Degrassi. He had dealt with enough of their bullying.

Emma was shocked Jay had done what he did, "Thanks, I guess," she said quietly walking away.

Emma was late for class and saw Toby and Sean in the hallway, "Hey guys."

"Hey Emma, what's with the yellow paint?" Sean pointed out on her shirt.

She looked down, "Oh Rick, he tried to kiss me."

"Yes, that's right I did," Rick said coming around the corner. He held a backpack to his chest tightly and his eyes were black with hatred.

"Rick I don't like you like that. Or at all really," Emma said fatly.

"You'll regret that Ms. Nelson," Rick said pulling the gun out from the backpack and dropping the bag to the floor.

Sean jumped quickly in front of Emma before Rick even raised the gun. Toby stepped back cautiously but didn't leave the hallway. Rick had the gun raised towards Sean and Emma.

"Rick, it's not too late. You can take this back. This isn't a good idea," Sean said raising his hands.

"No it is too late. Too late for you all," Rick said pulling the trigger. Seconds later Sean was holding his shoulder and the school was in lock down. Rick raised the gun at Emma but Sean jumped forwards ignoring his bleeding shoulder. He fought Rick for the gun but Rick turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger again.

They watched him fall to the floor. Emma went to Sean's side looking at his shoulder. They stayed in the hallway not knowing what to do. Sean was falling asleep from lack of blood so they were forced to exit the school. Once outside they were surrounded by people. Crying parents, reporters, first responders, and so many more.

xxx

"Sean, it's me. It's Emma," Emma said as Sean opened the door a little bit at 3am. It had been 2 days since the shooting and Emma hadn't slept.

"Em, what's wrong?" Sean let her into his apartment. Emma launched herself into Sean's arms and cried. Sean held her for the rest of the night. She fell asleep after a few hours but Sean didn't sleep he thought.

Not about the shooting but about Emma. He knew his feelings for Emma Nelson were back but he wasn't sure how to approach them. Emma woke up and felt really embarrassed. "Sorry Sean, I'll just go."

Sean took her hand and pressed his lips to her, "Em, I think I still love you."

Emma let a tear roll down her cheek, "I'm sorry Sean I still love Jay. I think I always will. I'm really sorry." And with that she was gone again from Sean's grasp. He punched the wall angrily.

He picked up the phone and dialed Manny's number, they had been together a while now, he had to end it. He had feelings for her best friend, "Manny, Hi."

"Hey Sean, how are you today?" Manny sounded concerned.

"Uh, I'm okay I guess. Listen Manny I think we need to end things. Emma was just here and-" Sean said nervously.

"Emma?! What do you still love her? You know what save it Sean. I should have known. Hope you make out okay," Manny said angrily.

"Manny, it's not just Emma. It is but that's not all. I think I need to go back to Wasaga. Things around here are too much for me. I'll leave it to you to tell Emma," Sean said quietly before hanging up and packing his stuff. He had to leave Degrassi and Toronto. There were too many heart breaks and bad memories here.

xxx

"Emma, Manny's here," Spike called from the front door. Emma came around the corner from the kitchen and gave a genuine smile.

"Hey Manny," she said walking towards her. Spike exited the room.

"Don't Hey Manny me. I know about you and Sean. What happened to I still love Jay, huh?" Manny said angrily.

"Manny, that was him it-" Emma tried to explain the situation. She suddenly understood Jay's situation.

"Whatever Emma, I don't want to hear it. Don't talk to me," Manny said and left the Simpson-Nelson residence. Emma stood shocked then a tear rolled down her cheek slowly. She took off quickly to her basement bedroom collapsing onto the bed crying.

She lay in bed thinking of everything she had been through lately.

Jay had wanted to explain himself to me as I had to Manny, Emma thought to herself. She cursed herself for not listening. She had been so convinced about what she saw or what she thought she saw.

All of sudden she was in Jay's shoes and wasn't sure what to think. Maybe it was all Alex. Maybe Jay did nothing wrong. He did seem torn to pieces about it. He also defended her when Rick kissed her.

Rick. The name brought chills to Emma's body. She wanted to know who had even done that to him. She wanted badly to blame them but she couldn't. If it hadn't been the paint and feathers it would have been something else. Like the kiss, oh my gosh did someone see that and think this was her fault? Or Jay's fault? She suddenly felt guilty.

She tried desperately to believe it wasn't her fault but she couldn't. She honestly thought it was her fault. Emma could no longer breathe. She climbed out the side window and began to wander. She slid her hand into the pocket of her jeans and held the cold metal of Jay's key. She suddenly picked up her pace and made way for his house.

She opened the door as quietly as she could. She didn't think he was home. His classic orange civic wasn't around. She walked through the apartment and sat down on the floor in his room. She cried. She knew she had it wrong about Alex. What if, he didn't take her back? She pulled her knees into her chest and sobbed. She sobbed loudly and the world around her melted away.

She didn't hear Jay come home. She only looked up when she heard footsteps approach her. SHe wiped her eyes and stood up quickly. Jay looked sad and tired. Kind of like Emma did. "Sorry," Emma said trying to step around him. He grabbed her arm and she stopped and turned to face him.

"What's wrong Em?" He asked quietly dropping her arm. She looked down and held the key.

"I went for a walk and the key was in my pocket. My life is a mess. I lost the love of my life, I almost got shot, and Manny hates me," Emma said throwing her arms up.

Jay took a deep breath, "Okay, start from the beginning. Come sit." He motioned for them both to sit on the bed. She crawled up and sat criss cross.

"I lost you, I was stupid and I lost the best thing I ever had. You were always there for me and you did so much for me and i made a hasty decision and left," Emma said not looking at him. She heard him sigh and she cringed.

"Em, you never lost me. I'm like a toy you put in the back of your closet. I'll always be there whether you like me or not," Jay laughed. Emma looked up at him with longing eyes.

"Jay, I love you. I believe you didn't do anything and even if you did I don't care I need you back," Emma let a tear slip down her cheek.

Jay pulled her close and held her tight, "I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise, I love you so much."

Emma sobbed but this time tears of joy, "Babe, please don't let me leave ever again. Pin me down."

Jay laughed, "Emma Nelson, I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I almost lost you. It's all my fault."

Emma looked up, "What part?"

Jay looked down nervously, "Emma don't be mad, but, but the paint and feathers was me. I forced Rick to get so angry."

Emma shook her head and tears flowed, "No you didn't. Please, no."

Jay held her as tight as he could. She tried to rip free but he meant what he said. She wasn't leaving. She eventually went limp in his arms, "Why did you do it Jay?"

He looked down at her, "I was always there, watching him flirt with you. Pull moves on you, in the back of the room or around the corner. I never left you alone with him. I saw everything going on andIi tried to drive him away from Degrassi. I know what he did to Teri, you were not about to be next."

"Jay you need to think before you act. I love you I really do and I'm glad your so protective but you need to think," Emma said holding the sides of his face.

He nodded and broke into sobs, "I know Boo. If I had any idea what would have happened I would have never done it. I almost lost you, my heart broke when I didn't see you come out of that school. Then they described you as the hostage. I tried to get in but they wouldn't let me."

Emma wiped away a tear with her thumb,something he had alway done for her, "Jay I don't care whether I was in there or the twin towers on 9/11 or in a burning building, do not come save me. I don't need you risking your life for me."

He shook his head no, "Emma I'm going to try no matter what. You can't put limitations on me like that. Not when it comes to your safety."

Emma smiled, "Remember when you would torment me. 'Seany was at the ravine last night.' What happened to that guy?"

Jay put his arms around her waist with a smirk, "Seany gave up the best thing he ever had but I'm glad because if he hadn't I wouldn't have the love of my life."

Emma's cheeks flushed pink, "You didn't answer my question. What happened to Bad Ass Jay?"

Jay pinched her side playfully, "Bad Ass Jay is right here. He just doesn't drink or smoke or serial cheat anymore."

Emma nodded sarcastically, "Of course Babe, your such a bad ass."

"Okay I'm too mushy to be bad ass with you but I have a fine ass," Jay gloated with another classic Jay smirk.

"Please," Emma laughed at him.

"Emma, did you forget that night before school started? How many times did you and I have sex that night?" Jay teased knowing it was exactly 5 with the oral sex.

Emma punched him, "I was going home. I knew you wanted me to stay. I was trying to distract you into exhaustion."

He nodded with fake belief. Not even she believed it, Jay was great in bed and they both knew it. They burst into laughter.

Emma pointed at the rising sun coming into the window. Jay sighed, got up, and closed the blind. Emma laid down on Jay's bed with her jeans and no blankets. She watched as he walked around the room closing blinds and the door. She smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Jay asked snuggling into bed with her.

She buried her face into his chest and sighed, "What happened to Mean Jay? You still haven't answered."

He gulled her in a little tighter, "No laughing okay?"

She nodded, "I promise."

He whispered into her ear, "He fell in love with you."

She smiled ear to ear and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed with all of her energy, "You have no idea how much I love and missed you."

Jay ran a hand through her hair, "I think I have an idea. Almost as much as I love and missed you."

Emma sighed, "We broke up for 5 days. It was the worst 5 days ever and not because I almost got shot and then 2 guys who aren't you kissed me."

Jay looked down at her, "Rick's one, who's the other?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sean."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Why would Sean do that? He's with Manny?"

Emma shrugged, "I was upset about the shooting the other night about the shooting and he just kissed me. Then I left."

Jay laughed, "I gave you the key for a reason Em, I probably would have kissed you if you showed up here too but I would have let you stay and sleep and feel better too."

She nodded, "I know. I just thought you honestly hated me."

Jay turned serious and looked her dead in the eye, "I never believed in all that soul mate crap but I do know that I love you and that will surely never ever change. Ever, I mean it."

She kissed him lightly and pulled away, "I know the feeling."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma kissed Jay once more on her doorstep, "Okay I'm going. Bye Baby, I love you."

Jay smirked, "I love you too Greenpeace."

Emma smiled and entered her house. She knew her mother was going to be upset she left but she would survive. She watched out the window as Jay drove away and she sighed.

"Emma, is that you?" Spike asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom," Emma said sweetly to avoid more trouble coming her way.

"What time did you leave this morning? I got up at 9 and you were already gone." Spike said not realizing Emma had left last night.

Emma smiled, her mom had just unknowingly covered for her, "Oh Jay texted me last night and asked to meet for breakfast. I was finally read to talk so I went. Sorry I left so early without telling anyone."

Spike sat down at the kitchen table with her daughter, "Jayson? I thought you were done with him?"

Emma shook her head, "I never gave him the chance to explain and then when Manny came over the other day angry and didn't let me explain I was put in Jay's shoes and I understood."

Spike sighed, "Are you sure about Jayson?"

Emma nodded, "Absolutely. I love him more than anything ever."

Spike laughed, "As your mother that stings a little but be prepared for Snake to get angry. He doesn't like Jayson and you know that. We'll tell him together later."

"Tell me what?" Snake said entering the kitchen smiling. He had groceries on each arm.

Spike gave Emma a look and Emma spoke, "Jay and I worked things out. We're back together."

Snake set down the bags and sat down at the table, "Emma you know I don't like him but it's not my life and if you need to make this mistake then I'll stay out of it."

Emma chose to ignore the mistake comment and smiled, "Thank you for being so understanding. I'm going to my room."

Emma skipped down the stairs with a smile. She texted Jay, Hey Baby, my parents think we went to breakfast super early. I miss you bunches already. We should do something other than sleep later. I'm going to go shower. xoxo

Jay smiled as he read over the text message, Hey Boo, nice lie. I think I can deal with seeing you later. Can i join you in the shower? Call me after. Love you, xxx

Emma got out of the shower and immediately checked her cellphone. She smiled, it was good to have Jay back. Even though he caused the shooting he was exactly what she needed to get better. She slipped into some jeans and a sweater. Her hair went into a sloppy bun on her head and she put on a little make up.

"Hey Baby," She said happily into the phone.

"Hey you," Jay answered with the same happiness.

"So you want to do something today?" Emma asked playing with the strings on her sweater. It wasn't even her sweater, it was Jay's. It had ended up mixed in with her clothes when she came home. She decided it was okay to wear it now.

"Yeah I do, what do you want to do?" Jay asked eagerly.

"We could go to the mall?" Emma suggested breathing in Jay off of the sweater.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll swing by in 15 minutes. Bye Boo. I love you." Jay said quickly into the phone.

"Love you too Babe," Emma said and hung up the phone. She smiled when he said I love you every time. He was the love of her life. Sure she was 15 and he was 16 but she knew they were meant to be.

Jay leaned against his car waiting for Emma to come outside. He saw the door open and he stood up but it wasn't Emma, it was Spike. Jay got slightly nervous.

"Hi Mrs. Nelson," Jay said politely.

Spike gave a weak smile, "Hi Jayson."

Jay suddenly got worried, "Is everything okay?"

Spike looked down, "Um listen today Snake got angry with me and grabbed my wrist, I know you know what he was like in the past and I'm worried about my family's safety. I need you to get Emma back living with you. Jack and I are going to my mother's condo that she just moved out of. I told Snake that we were all leaving and I think that Emma would be happier with you."

Jay clenched his fist, how could Simpson be so stupid he has a great family and he's screwing it all up, "Okay Mrs. Nelson, if you need anything at all please call me."

Spike nodded and let a tear slip down her cheek, "Thank you. Please take good care of my Emma."

Jay nodded, "Of course. I would do nothing less."

Spike returned into the house and out came Emma, "Hey Baby."

"Hey Boo," Jay said pulling her into a tight hug. She flinched away in pain and Jay got really worried.

"What is it Emma?" Jay demanded trying to stay quiet.

Emma shook her head, "I didn't think he would do it again. He punched my gut."

Jay reacted and stormed into the house quickly. Emma chased after him but couldn't stop him. Jay entered the kitchen and saw Snake standing there stunned.

"Emma go tell your Mom what I told you to do if this ever happened," Jay instructed as he stood by Snake. Emma nodded and went quickly upstairs. He had told her if this situation ever happened to go upstairs, and get her mother to call the cops.

Jay turned to Snake, "Why are you so stupid?"

Snake stood quietly and looked down, "I don't know why I do it. They just make me so angry."

Jay nodded, "Well I can't have you around Emma if this is going to be what's going on. And I sure as hell don't think that Jack and Christine should be here either."

Snake looked up at Jay, "See that's my problem you treat Emma like she's your property."

Jay widened his eyes, "I do not treat your step-daughter like my property. Emma is her own person and I damn well know that. I am there to protect her and be there when she needs me."

Snake shook his head, "She doesn't need protection. She was just fine before you were around."

Jay clenched his fists, "Emma sure as hell needs my protection from you."

Snake stepped closer to Jay, "Where were you 20 minutes ago?"

Jay was about to throw a punch but the cops bust in. "Who is Archie Simpson?" One of the cops asked. Jay raised his hands and stepped away carefully.

"It's him Sir," Jay said loudly. The second cop to Snake outside to the car and the first one stayed.

"Where are the two ladies that called us? They also mentioned a young boy."

Jay nodded and yelled up he stairs, "Em, bring everyone down."

Emma, Spike, and Jack shuffled down the stairs and Emma ran to Jay, "Are you okay?"

Jay nodded and motioned to the cop. The cop took a look at everyone. "That man with not be coming back to this house for a long time. If the house is under his name have it changed quickly. You all have a good day. We will be back if we need anything."

"Em, I'm sorry about everything. I'm going to leave you two to talk. I will be upstairs with Jack," Spike said quietly and left the teens alone. Emma nodded and turned to Jay who looked overly concerned. He went to reach for the bottom of her shirt to see where she had been hit but she flinched away.

"Em, just let me see it please," Jay pleaded with her sadly.

She shook her head, "No. In your head I'm your weak girlfriend that always needs you around for everything I go through. I'm not showing to this because I need to stop being the one that needs your help and start being the attractive girlfriend you love."

Jay conked his head, "Emma I love you so much. If I could I would jump you all the time but I can't. There is no issues with the way I see you. None, at all, ever, guaranteed."

"It's the way I see myself through your eyes, I have this idea of how you see me, whether it be true or not, and how I want you to see me. Two completely different pictures. I refuse to let you see me in pain or anything so I can feel better about myself," Emma tried to explain to Jay. Jay opened his mouth to speak but stopped, he walked swiftly over to Emma and shoved his hand into her jeans and began to rub.

Emma gasped and gripped her hands into his shoulders. She moved them slowly towards the stairs and down to her bed. She was leaning up against a wall, his hand still in her pants. Then he pulled it out and licked his fingers before kissing her.

"Do you believe me now? Because that is honestly what I would like to happen every second I see you. At school when we're in the hallway and you kiss me, do you understand how I feel?" Jay stated confidently but calmly.

Emma narrowed her eyes in question, "Jay, I honestly don't believe that you have such a hard time controlling yourself. What about before we ever did anything? You didn't come near me then."

Jay laughed, "Emma, I didn't understand what I was missing before we did anything. After we started it was kind of difficult to stop."

Emma looked down, "Great, so now I'm just your whore."

Jay shook his head, she was totally not understanding this conversation. He had meant that he loved her more than anything and because of that he couldn't keep his hands off of her. "Emma, no. Never, I love you so much. I could live with never touching you like that again, but I could not live with never seeing you again or seeing you love someone else."

"So what is it Jay? Do I drive you crazy or do you think of me as a best friend?" Emma asked just being angry now.

"Both, your like my best friend who drive me crazy. Gosh Emma, don't you get it. You are my one and only. The love of my life. They best thing I've ever had and ever will have," Jay was getting angry at her lack of self confidence.

Emma looked up, it was so hard to be angry with an answer like that, "Jay, I'm sorry. I'm just being insecure and stupid. You should just go. I'll call you tomorrow."

Jay sat down on the bed next to where she had sat, "Woah, woah, woah, I am not going anywhere. You are not stupid and it's okay to get insecure every once and a while. I'm just going to stand in front of you and take all those insecurities away no matter how long it takes."

"Jay, come on, just go. I'm serious. I love you I do but I'm okay," Emma pleaded with him trying to get him to go.

"Em, what are you going to do when I leave, cry?" Jay asked standing in front of her with wide eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "No idiot, I'm going to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

He sighed, "Fine. I love you too. Call me if you need me, please."

She nodded and watched him go up the stairs and she heard the front door shut. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She curled up and brought her knees to her chest and laid down on the bed. She began to sob loudly.

Her whole life seemed to be a giant mess. The only thing she had going for her was Jay. Even that wasn't perfect, she was pushing him away and trying not to let herself lean on him.

Jay sat outside her bedroom window. He waited a few minutes, he wanted to make sure she was asleep before he went back inside. He sat there leaning against the brick wall when he heard sobs. The unmistakeable sobs that were Emma's.

It broke his heart to hear her suffer so much. He couldn't just sit outside. He opened the window and crawled in as quietly as he could.

Her head shot up and she wiped her face, "I thought you went home."

Jay conked his head with a questioning look, "Did you honestly expect me to believe you were okay? I know you better than you think Emma Nelson. Will you please let me help you get through this?"

Emma didn't answer she just slowly go out of bed and walked over to him just as slowly. At the last second she launched herself into his arms and didn't let go. He caught her but barely. She dug her head into his neck and kissed it repetitively. He had his arms wrapped firmly around her small frame and rested his cheek on her head.

"Em, do you want to leave Toronto?" Jay asked after a minute.

She looked up with gleaming eyes and nodded, "But only with you."

He looked at her seriously, "I know you don't know anything about my family but they are in this little town in New Brunswick. It's nothing at all like Toronto but it's far away and we can start fresh together."

She nodded again, "It's exactly what the doctor ordered but we have to convince my Mom first."

Jay smiled, "She asked if you could come live with me again so maybe it'll be easier than you think."

"Em, I love you. Please call every night no matter what. I love you, please be careful. I'll tell Jack you love him everyday. Bye Emma," Spike said with tears in her eyes.

The car was packed and ready to go. Jay leaned up against the door and Emma stood with her mother near by.

"Okay Mom, I'm going to be fine. Jay won't let anything happen to me, I know he won't," She said taking a quickly glance at Jay with a wink. He smirked and looked down.

"Okay, go before I change my mind. Have fun! I love you," Spike called as Emma and Jay hopped into the stuffed orange civic. Emma sighed as her childhood home and town faded in the rear view mirror as she turned a new leaf.

"Second guessing yourself yet?" Jay looked over as she played with her hands.

Emma shook her head no with a smile, "No I needed to leave at least for now. I have everything I need and I have you."

Jay smirked and put a hand on her leg, "That's right and you're not getting ride of me. Remember when you told me to never ever let you leave? I'm going to keep that promise forever. There will be no leaving me ever."

Emma laughed, "Easy there kidnapper."

Jay interlaced his fingers with hers, "I call it being in love but call it what you wish."

She lifted their hands and kissed his lightly, "I can not believe how great you have been.

Ever since the beginning you have been nothing but perfection."

Jay sighed, "Em, I've made my share of mistakes in the relationship and you know that. I am not perfect. Not even close."

Emma traced the outline of her fingers on his hands smiled, "You've done a lot better than I have."

"Let's go over this. First I broke up you and Sean. Second, I tormented you for weeks. Third, I almost stole Snake's laptop. Fourth, I played with your feelings because I couldn't admit my own. Fifth, I-" Jay was interrupted.

Emma broke in, "Yeah, okay I get it. Our relationship has some pretty interesting stories. What matters is you love me as much as I love you and we're starting over together."

Jay coughed trying to hide a goofy grin, "More."

Emma smiled, she knew what he meant but wanted to hear him say it, "More what Jay?"

He spat the words out in a low voice, "I love you more than you love me."

Emma giggled with a grin, "You are such a sap."

Jay shook his head, "You really know how to make me feel unmanly Emma."

Emma laughed some more and Jay's cell phone rang. He picked it up, "Hey Mom."

"Hi Jayson, um I don't know whether you told Emma or not about Anna but Kaitlyn got caught drinking and driving so Anna is in your custody. Just a heads up. I have the nursery all ready and she's sleeping right now. I love you Jayson, tell Emma about Anna," His mother, Bev said into the phone.

"Yeah, I'll tell her," Jay said blandly before hanging up.

Emma looked at him with a smile, "Tell me what?"

Jay pulled off to the side of the road knowing this wasn't going to be easy. He sighed, "I haven't been in Toronto that long. I left like just about a year ago and there was a reason I left. There was this girl Kaitlyn and we were together. She got pregnant and I didn't really love her so I left for Toronto. Well Anna is 3 months old now and Mom called to say she's my responsibility because of Kaitlyn's drinking and driving charges. She'll live in my parent's house with us and I don't know what you want to do. If you want to go bad home I get it but don't forget how much I love you."

Emma took a deep breath and answered, "Don't joke with me Hogart."

Jay looked over at her with sad eyes, "I'm not. Please don't leave me because I didn't tell you about Anna."

Emma looked at him with the same sad eyes, "I'm not mad because you didn't tell me, I'm just thinking about what if I had been pregnant? Would you have left me too? Would you do that if I was pregnant right now?"

Jay shook his head, "Emma Christine Nelson, I love you. I really love you, I only left Kaitlyn because I was scared and I didn't love her. Emma you could tell me right now that your pregnant with my child and I wouldn't leave you I promise."

Emma hugged Jay, "I love you too. I'm not pregnant so your good, but you do need to take care of Anna. I don't want to lose you so I'm coming with you. I'll help you with Anna."

Jay hugged Emma tighter, "Emma, you are honestly too good for me but I don't care, I'm never letting you go."

Emma pulled away a little and looked him in the eyes, "Good."

They touched lips gently and briefly before Jay pulled back onto the road. Emma slid her hand into Jay's and leaned her head back against the seat and watched the towns and cities fly by as she started over with the love of her life.


End file.
